Denying the Storm
by HollyToney
Summary: INSPIRED BY WHAT IF? THE COMIC by Rowanred81 and Summerfelldraws. In this story, we will see what happens when Max and Chloe leave the ruins of Arcadia Bay, and whether their friendship blossoms into romance. Wish fulfilment for Life is Strange, episode 5. I always accept feedback and I am happy to hear your opinions. Thank you!
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: This story is heavily inspired by What If? The Comic by Rowanred81 and Summerfelldraws.**

 **The first couple of chapters will contain lots of similarities, though I hope to go off on my own tandem from there. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

As I stand on the Cliffside, the tornado whirls around Chloe and myself, thick droplets of rain pounding down upon us. Lightning forms in the clouds above, biting and screaming in anger. I feel a chill run down my spine as I look on in horror, the cool rain cascading down my face to the same effect. The wind howls as the storm continues its onslaught towards the picturesque seaside town that is Arcadia Bay.

"This is my storm. I caused this… I caused all of this," I exhale, heart beating rapidly in my chest. "I changed fate and destiny so much that… I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was death and destruction!" My voice falters as I point towards the tsunami that I had caused. Looking onwards in despair, I feel Chloe's hand on my shoulder. She turns me around so that I'm facing her.

"Fuck all of that, OK? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it… and you saved me, which had to happen… all of this did… except for what happened to Rachel." Chloe placed her hand on her chest, and I could see the determination in her clear blue eyes. "But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! OK, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield… and you're amazing."

I feel like objecting to her using my full name, but hearing her say it for the first time in years made me feel safe. Chloe put her hands on my shoulders reassuringly. My eyes are sore and puffy from crying. I fall on silence as I look at Chloe, her eyes suddenly glistening, her expression saddening.

"Max, this is the only way." Reaching into her pocket, Chloe pulls out a photo before handing it to me. I take it, confused, as I look at the image. It was the picture I had taken in the bathroom at Blackwell Academy of the blue butterfly. I had given it to Chloe as a keepsake.

"I feel like I took this a thousand years ago." I keep my gaze fixed on the image, still uncertain of what to do with it.

"You… you could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture… All that would take is for me to… to…" And then she started to cry. Tears pour from her pretty blue eyes, and I feel my body go into meltdown. My reply is immediate.

"Fuck that! No… no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me."

That was when she started to argue with me, telling me that her mum didn't deserve to die in a diner, that even her step-father deserved more than that. She told me that there were hundreds of people who deserved to live more than she did, but I wouldn't listen. I refused to. I blocked out what she was telling me, ignoring her comments on destiny, even when she took me by my shoulders and begged me to listen. Silence fell upon us as time slipped away.

"Max… it's time." Chloe looked at me, half egging me on, half doubt in her eyes, both now sore and red from where she had also cried.

"Not anymore." As the words left my mouth, I took the photo and ripped it in half, letting the pieces scatter into the heart of the storm.

"Max…" Chloe came and stood by my side, and I could hear a sense of relief in her voice. "I'll always be with you. Forever…" As we looked onwards at the storms' merciless assault, she took my hand in hers, and I knew she was telling the truth. We stood there, watching for what felt like hours as it tore up the place I once called home, the place where I had grown up. Unable to look any longer, I hug myself into Chloe tightly until the storm subsides.

* * *

The next thing I know, I find myself in the passenger seat of Chloe's pickup truck. Fallen debris that had scattered the roads of Arcadia Bay crunched and jolted the car as we made our way through, and it took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright sunlight that was creeping through the clouds. The windows of the truck were thinly lined with dust, but the outside world was still visible. Buildings were in ruins around us, cars were flipped over and pylon lines had been snapped in two as though they were brittle twigs. I could never regret my decision of saving Chloe; in only a week we had made up for lost time, and now I couldn't imagine a world without her. But thinking back on all of the people I had known in Arcadia Bay… I couldn't help but feel the guilt weigh down on me.

My eyes were still sore, perhaps from crying all morning, perhaps from lack of sleep – or both. Resting my head on the window, we drove past all of the buildings we once knew, the most prominent being the Two Whales Diner. Debris surrounded the building, and yet most of the diner had remained intact. I feel a small flicker of hope surge through my body.

Reaching the exit to the town, the truck came to a steady halt. It was then that my train of thought was broken as I feel Chloe's hand rub against my shoulder comfortingly. Looking towards her, her blue eyes grew ever brighter in the Autumn sun, and she smiled like I had never seen her do so before – with an engulfing warmth; genuine. I smiled back in response, the first time since everything with Nathan Prescott and Mr. Jefferson had kicked off. We did not speak, instead letting the silence talk for itself as we drove off. To where, I did not know.

* * *

Chloe had been driving for over three and a half hours straight when the sun started to slink into the background of today's events. From Arcadia Bay we had travelled past the Gold Beach, Coquille, and now we were in Newport. Our route had taken us past the coastline, and the views were breath taking, though I was in no mood to enjoy them. Often, I would look over at Chloe and see a mist forming over her eyes, and a deep sadness in her face. She would then look over knowingly and smile at me with reassurance before concentrating on the road ahead. I decided that pretending to be asleep would serve as an easier form of torturing myself.

Chloe and I had each other, but we were travelling aimlessly. I thought back to Joyce and David, and how I had selfishly stripped Chloe of them. It hurt, and I felt like a complete bastard, but Chloe wanted to stay with me as much as I wanted to stay with her. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

At one point in our three-hour journey, I even tried to contact Chloe's mum and step-father on my phone, but the screen had cracked awkwardly near the navigation buttons and it wouldn't even turn on. It must have needed charging, but I didn't even think about finding my belongings before leaving Arcadia Bay.

My eyes still closed, I feel the truck roll to a steady halt, and I hear Chloe turn off the ignition. I try not to flinch as I feel her warm hand rest on the bareness of my arm. Doing so, she shakes me gently.

"Wakey wakey, Max." I pretend to wake from my sleep and look up at my blue haired friend. She looks into my eyes for a few seconds before removing her hand. "I've found us a rest stop for the night. We can fill up on gas in the morning and head out."

I feel like asking her _"to where?"_ , but I know that now isn't the time. I nod my head in agreement and step out of the car.

Entering the rest stop, the atmosphere was tranquil, and the building smelled strongly of oak and pine wood. Shifting through our pockets and putting our money together, Chloe and I settled on a single room with a double bed, which was all we could afford. Receiving our keys from the receptionist, we head up to our room and crash for the night.

Slipping into bed next to Chloe, I feel at peace for the first time today. Unable to sleep, I stare at the ceiling and think about Chloe, and how she must be feeling. Looking over, I see that she is still awake too, and then I feel her nudge me with her elbow playfully.

"Still awake, Caulfield?" She has a smirk on her face, and I'm relieved.

I smile in response. "You too, I see?"

"So much shit has happened today, Max. I just don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

I bite my lip nervously. "I feel the same way as you, Chloe."

"That and you were asleep for, like, half the journey here," she laughs.

"Shut up," I push her playfully and we end up falling about laughing together. As our laughter dies out, Chloe looks at me, her expression now verging on seriousness.

"Max, do you regret your choice? I mean… saving me?"

I reach down and hold her hand in mine. "Never."

A smile seeps onto her lips as she lets go of my hand. "Goodnight, Max," she says, rolling over.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

* * *

I wake early the next morning, rolling over, expecting to see Chloe still lying next to me. Instead, I am met with a crumpled heap of white sheets. Panicking, I jolt out of bed and clothe myself before going outside the rest stop. Scouring my surroundings, I look over to the beach and see Chloe, her blue hair an instant giveaway. Thoughts of her running away or worse left my mind as I crossed the beach, sand shifting underneath my trainers with every step.

Getting closer, I hear her swear loudly. I can see her phone in her left hand, and I'm hoping, begging that it isn't bad news. Now only a few feet from her, I choose my next words carefully.

"Chloe…" I reach out tentatively and put my hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"I left my phone on silent all day yesterday. Six missed called from an unknown number. I swear, if someone is fucking with me-"

"It might be from someone you know-"

"Or it might just be from some asshole. Everyone I ever cared about died in that storm… except for you." Chloe let out a heavy sigh as she turned away from me. "Look, Max, I need a bit of time to myself right now, OK?"

Hurt, I retract my hand and look down at our footprints embedded in the sand. Walking away, I follow the tide and sit down on the beach, and I wrap my hands around my knees tightly. I watch the water ripple against the surface of the beach, and I wonder where we go from here. I sacrificed my home, and now I'm losing Chloe, too… I could nearly taste the resentment on her lips as she spoke just then. Looking over my shoulder, I see her slender frame propped up against her banged-up pickup, and I can feel her eyes watching me, like mine are watching her. Turning back around, I hear her phone's ringtone in the distance. The next moment, I hear her shout "What?" down the speaker, and my heart sinks. It couldn't be anyone she knew with that tone of voice.

With that, I couldn't have foreseen what was going to happen next.

"Max!" I hear Chloe call me, her voice a mixture of urgency and relief. Looking back, I see her running down the beach towards me, bullet necklace swinging to and fro with each forceful movement. Tears were forming in her crystal blue eyes as she reached me, pulling me up off the sand. "Max, they're – they're alive! Mom… even my step-dou… step-father, David."

I feel a warmth flash inside of me, my worst fears eliminated, everything I had been dreading gone in just a few seconds. I feel myself well up as Chloe puts her hands on my shoulders, her face a picture of such innocent, exasperated relief. She was perfect. "They made it through the storm."

Happiness and relief had filled us both as we looked into each other's eyes, and before we knew what we were doing, we were leaning into each other and kissing. Chloe's lips were warm and soft against mine, the taste salty from where we had been crying. The rush hit me instantly, my stomach feeling as though warm honey had been poured into it. As if we could read each other's minds, we pulled away at the same time, laughing at our sudden moment of passion.

"Max Caulfield, you are _so_ hardcore-"

Before she could continue making a joke of our kiss, I pull her in again. We embrace, and I know that what we're doing is right.

Chloe _is_ my life now, and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this fic! It means a lot to me, and I really do hope that people will be kind enough to leave reviews, feedback and/or constructive criticism. I am really passionate about this fic, and the more reviews I get the more spurred on I am to continue writing. I hope that there is an audience for my work!**

 **If anyone does leave feedback or questions in the review section, I will respond to them at the beginning of my next chapter for this fic. Thanks!**


	2. Reunions

**A/N: I have been totally hooked on writing this fanfiction recently. I hope that you all enjoy reading it and that it lives up to expectations; as always, feedback and reviews are always welcome and I would love to hear your opinions.**

 **Pricefield Love: Thanks for the kind comments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much.**

 **GrumpyCat42: Thanks very much! I'm hoping that this chapter manages to divert away from the stereotypical Pricefield template.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it! I've brought out this chapter a lot earlier than expected so I hope that makes up for it being short!**

 **SeanD: Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and I want to thank you for spending the time to leave me it. Thanks for the kind words.**

 **PunkRock: I'm really glad that you can still enjoy my story, even with the language barriers! Thank you.**

 **Hahukum Konn: Thank you! I hope the rest of my story meets expectations.**

 **mrxela: Don't worry, the next instalment is up and running! Enjoy!  
**

 **Tori: Ah thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **And without further ado... please, read on!**

* * *

We departed the rest stop with haste after we found out that Joyce and David were still alive. We chose not to talk about our kiss, instead mutually accepting our feelings for one another. I could still feel the touch of her lips on mine and the way they made my stomach fill with butterflies, even when we were apart and in separate rooms. I wonder if she felt the same…

I'd packed my belongings in no time at all, though that wasn't so hard to believe since my satchel only contained my camera and journal. Chloe didn't want to spend a moment longer at the motel, and so she ended up pulling me out by my hand and bundling me into her dilapidated pickup truck like I was one of her belongings. I suppose I was, now; and her, mine.

It turned out that Joyce and David were just on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay, hauled up in a refuge with the rest of the storm survivors. Hearing of survivors was but a small comfort; the casualties must still be in the hundreds and rising because of me.

With no time to spare and a three-and-a-half-hour journey ahead of us, Chloe spent no time at all driving to the nearest gas station to fill up the car. We decided to follow the same route that we had taken before, and I notice that Chloe is driving considerably faster than usual. Winding down her window, the cool Autumn air rushes into the car, and our hair bristles against our faces. Leaning over to the passenger seat, she opens up the cubby box in front of me and pulls out a joint before closing it. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, she lights it, exhaling a cloud of smoke. I cough as the smoke creeps over and enters my lungs.

"Nice way to get us killed," I say jokingly, pointing towards her right hand that's now resting in her lap. Jokes aside, and maybe I was being too protective, but I certainly didn't sacrifice Arcadia Bay so Chloe could find another way to get herself killed. The joint hangs idly out of Chloe's mouth as she begins to speak.

"Come on, Max, get a sense of adventure!" She winks at me playfully. "I know what'll cheer you up." Turning on the car radio, she puts her CD on full blast, banging her head in time with Sparklehorses' Piano Fire. I instantly recognise the song; it was the same one she had played after she gave me William's camera, then forcing me to dance with her. The memories flood back to me, and I can't help but smile.

"You're such a hippie!" I shout over the blaring music. She sticks her middle finger up at me and laughs.

"Dork!"

We both end up laughing, just like we did way back when we had something to be happy about. I fall back into silence as I realise that there would be a long way to go until I found something to be truly happy about. I had Chloe, of course, and she always managed to brighten up my day, even when she would start to shout at me over nothing and make that stupid, beautiful pout with her lips. I knew that true happiness would only come when Chloe was truly happy too, and I had an awful feeling that that was a long way off.

"Max…" I hear Chloe say gently, her tone cautious yet caring. I must have zoned out again, and I curse myself for doing so.

 _Nice one Max, make it obvious…_

She turns off the radio and starts to slow the truck down to a more reasonable pace. "Talk to me. Look, the last few days have been hella tough for you. You're never this damn quiet, and it's starting to scare me. …I can see how much this has hurt you." She places her hand on top of mine and gently squeezes it. "Man, I'm no good at being mushy!" She laughs awkwardly and I squeeze her hand back in response. "Look. Dude, you are so amazing. To me, my mom… everyone. You saved my ass time and time again when you could have just left me. Now… now it's my turn not to leave you."

I try to keep myself together, but it's too late. A hard lump forms in my throat as I croak Chloe's name, and tears fall into my lap, the material on my jeans darkening where they had. I rest my head against her shoulder, and she stops the car. Our fingers now entwined, Chloe stubs out her joint and uses her now free hand to wipe away my tears. All I can muster is a weak "Thank you".

Chuckling with relief, she reaches to her head and pulls off her deep purple beanie. I look up and notice her strawberry blonde roots coming through, and that without her beanie, her face retained a warming, youthful innocence. Taking the beanie and slipping it onto my head, she pulls away to get a better look.

"Damn, Maximus… you look hella rad!" She laughs as she puts her right arm around me. "You're my partner in crime, and I need you back on the scene."

I hug into Chloe's arm, thankful for her reassurance and carefree attitude. "Come on, let's go and find Joyce and David. I bet they've been missing you."

Chloe nods in agreement, keeping her arm wrapped firmly around me as she starts up the ignition.

* * *

It's midday by the time we arrive near Arcadia Bay. I had spent most of the trip nuzzling into Chloe's arms, inhaling the sweet and spicy mixture on her clothes from the weed she'd been smoking. At first I hated the stench and thought it pungent; now, it resonated as a form of comfort. I had replayed our previous conversation in my head so many times I had lost count, but each time I did, I felt a surge of happiness wash over me.

As Chloe drove onwards, we started to become aware of cars parking up near the outskirts of the woods close to Arcadia Bay. Slowing down the truck, we look on, hoping that we're near the refuge site. Driving on just a little further, we notice the faint outline of buildings ahead. My heart skips several beats as I see figures moving between them.

Parking up alongside the rest of the cars by the refuge, we step out and walk ahead. I pull my hoodie closer to my body as the sudden chill of Autumn air hits me. Fortunately, Chloe's beanie keeps my head warm and snug. Chloe stays by my side as we walk onward, the buildings now becoming more prominent. To my surprise, the buildings turn out to be porta cabins, each one specifically labelled: male, female, wash room… medical unit. My gut wrenches as I see how big the medical cabin is compared to the others. So much death and destruction…

I look at the figures in the distance and count no fewer than fifty-three people, some of which I assume are part of the rescue team.

"Chloe… I don't see many people here…"

"Max, don't even think about blaming yourself. This… all of this… it was fate. Our fate." I turn my head and see Chloe looking over at the refuge site, determination burning in her eyes. "Please say something before I freak. They're in here, they have to be. We have to find them."

"We will. We know they're in there, Chloe, they told you themselves. This isn't like Rachel." I see hurt in her face as I mention Rachel's name, and I feel awful for bringing the subject up. Thankfully, my comment works to my advantage and Chloe agrees that I'm right. Getting closer and closer to where we would find Joyce and David, I stop in my tracks, and I start to think about my friends' dead bodies… Kate, Warren, Alyssa…even Victoria.

"I... Chloe… I don't think… I can't…"

She turns to face me, her expression softening as she reaches up and cups my face in her hands. "None of this is any of your fault. You were given your power for a reason. This is destiny... even if it fucking sucks."

"Yeah…" I look towards the gravel footpath, hoping that what Chloe is saying is true. I can't bring myself to believe it, though.

"C'mon," I hear her say, and she takes my hand in hers. I look up and she is smiling. "Let's haul ass."

This time, we actually make our way through to the heart of the site without either of us doubting what we would find. I can't help but look around at all of the now homeless people in Arcadia Bay. I don't recognise any of them. Men and women look lost, hoping for their families' safety, whilst children cried in confusion. Many of the people here had thankfully only received superficial wounds, just cuts and bruises, but others were on crutches or had their arms in slings. I look into their eyes, but the stares I receive back are hollow and empty. I try to block out my emotions, but I find myself thinking of Joyce and David, and whether or not they are badly injured like the people around me, suffering a fate worse than death.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. For everything." The words roll out of my mouth before I can even think about what I'm saying.

"Don't," she replies, our faces mere inches apart as she spoke. Tightening her grip on my hand, she lowers her head and kisses it. "Whatever happens, Max, I'm here. I'm never leaving you."

"Chloe!? Max!?"

I recognise the voice speaking to us immediately, and Chloe and I look up simultaneously. I hear Chloe gasp, and she lets go of my hand. Joyce and David are standing together, smiling, both unscathed. Joyce is crying, waving at us both. David nods his head and gives us a thumbs up. I look back to Chloe, and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I don't think she could quite believe what she was seeing. Pushing her forward, she snaps out of her daze. Now knowing that what she was seeing was real, she runs over to Joyce, hurling her arms around her neck. The cling onto each other like it's for the first and last time, and I manage to forget all the hurt I had caused; just for a moment.

"Mom! Mom, you're alive!" I hear relief in Chloe's voice through tears and bated breath.

"Oh Chloe, my baby girl… we were so worried about y'all."

I watch their embrace and smile. Pulling away from each other, Joyce is the first to speak. "Look at you both! You look so tired. I bet you must be hungry – come on, I'll rustle y'all something up."

Before I could object, Joyce was already marching us off towards the shelter. Come to think of it, neither Chloe or myself had eaten since Thursday evening. I feel my stomach grumble and I realise that I'm famished.

* * *

Talking to a number of people on the site, it turns out that Joyce had been the real hero to the survivors of Arcadia Bay; she'd made it her duty to stay behind and get as many people out of the storm as possible, and she had even cooked food for everyone before the Government sent help. I spend my time listening to their stories, and I'm grateful that each and every one of them is alive. It isn't long before I'm called to eat, and Joyce, David, Chloe and I find a spare table to sit at. Joyce had cooked me my favourite, Belgian waffles, and Chloe hers, bacon omelette. I had never seen Chloe eat so quick before. As I tuck in, the taste is divine - slightly crisp on the outside and fluffy in the middle; perfect. I suppose this is what not eating for days does to someone's senses.

"So, what have y'all been doing since the storm hit?" Joyce asks us.

"Just trying to stay alive," Chloe replies, coming up from her plate for breath. "Mom, this is hella good."

Joyce smiles and strokes Chloe's shoulder. "Well I'm just glad you two are safe."

After finishing our meals, Joyce asks Chloe to help her wash up, and I'm left alone with David. We don't talk for a while, but David is the one to break the silence.

"So, uh… you OK?" He looks both concerned and uncomfortable.

"Well… Chloe is still alive. So yeah, I'm good, thanks," I reply.

David smiles weakly. "I understand." He combs through his hair with his fingers, and I notice a cut on the left of his forehead. I suddenly feel sick as my mind spins back to Thursday night. I remember the Dark Room, how I was strapped down to a chair with Jefferson taking pictures of me. If David hadn't of stepped in, I wouldn't be here today.

"Where's Jefferson?" I ask, a little more forceful than I was intending.

He looks taken aback, but his gaze soon turns dark. "He's in another room on the site; I've got some officers keeping a close eye on him. That son of a bitch would have been dead by now if they hadn't held me back." David slams his fist on the table in anger. I know he blames himself for what Jefferson had done, believing that if he had found out sooner, none of this would have happened.

We sit in silence, reflecting on recent events. As we do, Chloe and Joyce return. Chloe slumps down next to me, placing her elbows on the back of her chair.

"S'up?" She asks me. "I hope my step father hasn't been hassling you." A smirk lines her lips as she sees David's reaction. I see his face light up as Chloe calls him her 'step father' for the first time.

"Look, uh… I would love to stay and chat girls, but I'm needed outside. The death toll has risen over the past few hours and they need some helping hands."

I feel the blood drain from my face and I feel faint. "How many are dead?" I ask, unsure whether I want to know the answer. I ask anyway. "How many?"

Chloe looks over at me, her posture stiffening. She places her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this to yourself, Max." Her eyes are fierce, protective.

Confused, David looks from me to Chloe, and vice versa. "The count has reached just over 200." I shudder. 200 innocent people dead, all because of me. "Now, I need to get moving. You two look after each other." David shoots us one last glance before walking down the steps of the porta cabin and out of sight.

"Max -"

"I know, I have to stop tormenting myself." I interrupt Chloe before she can say anything else. "I can't help it. It's all I ever seem to be thinking about now."

This time, Chloe says nothing. Instead, she stands up, pulling me up with her. She wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly, and holds me there. Her shock of blue hair is soft against my face, and her body is warm against mine. I didn't want to let her go, but eventually I had to.

"Thanks," I murmur.

Chloe grins. "I'm always here for you, Max."

* * *

I spend the rest of the day trying to remain positive by helping out with the relief work. Everyone is grateful for my help, but I'm just thankful that I have something to do – I'd have gone mad otherwise. Later, I go and join Chloe, and she tells me that Joyce and David have been assigned a FEMA trailer and that it was arriving tonight, along with a number of others for the rest of the survivors. Joyce said we were free to crash on the couch for as long as we were staying with them, which I hope will be for a good long while yet. It's getting late by the time I'm finished, and all I want to do is curl up in a ball next to Chloe and fall asleep. Adjusting my hoodie and standing up, I hear footsteps behind me. Before I could even turn around, I feel Chloe's hands wrap around my waist.

"You OK, Caulfield?" She whispers into my ear.

"Even better now you're here."

I feel her smile into my hair. "C'mon, mom's made us some dinner. Let's hurry, unless you want me to get an earful about how I've been keeping you from it."

I grin and turn to face her. "We'd better get going, then." But neither of us move. We look into each other's faces and I lean in, about to close my eyes until I hear the unruly screech of burning rubber tear through the relief site.

Chloe and I look up to see a red 4x4, the tyres smoking against the cold gravel. The driver seat door swings open, and I see someone clamber out. They appear to be limping. Struggling to walk, they come into view and I recognise them immediately. The teenager is wearing a red bomber jacket, and his blondish brown hair is bedraggled. Cuts and bruises were plastered on his face, but I could still see his cold, angry contours beneath them.

 _Nathan Prescott. And I thought you were dead._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little twist! As always, feedback and reviews make me write faster. I love to hear your opinions and I really do appreciate the feedback - people have been helping me hone my writing by doing so.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: A reply to all of the people who left me feedback. Also, I may only start posting once a week after today since work is piling up at Uni. I aim to upload a piece every Saturday!**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this writing and where it's going...any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you!  
**

 **Gklapheke22: Thank you so much for your kind words - I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **GrumpyCat42: I PM'd you earlier this week; just want to say thank you again for always leaving me feedback. It's great to hear your thoughts!**

 **HellaRadDude: Ahh, glad you liked it! More twisty twists to come!**

 **Shippy: Thank you very much, hope you like this chapter!**

 **darquan0: I'm glad that you're getting interested in my writing, I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. :)**

 **maxcauliflower: I hope your questions are answered in this chapter, and I hope it leaves you asking more! I feel honoured that you made an account just to follow my story. Honestly, it means a lot.**

 **jackiechallis: Hope this chapter lives up to expectations and that you like what I've done with it. Always appreciate your comments  
**

 **Loki: Thank you! And soon is 'now', enjoy!**

 **That goes for the rest of you...ENJOY!**

* * *

I look at Chloe, and I know it's too late. She's already seen him. Her face has darkened, eyebrows narrowing, and there is a mixture of intense anger and sadness in her eyes. I watch as her cheekbones clench and her fists form into tight balls.

Before I even have the chance to hold her back, she is hurtling towards Nathan. The next thing I know, Chloe is pushing him to the ground, and her fists are flying into his already battered face. Screams coming from both parties, I run over, helpless.

"You killed Rachel, you fucker! My best friend -"

"- Get off me, you psycho punk bitch!"

Nathan's arms are wrapped around his head, and I hear muffled whimpers coming from beneath. Tears are streaming down Chloe's face as she continues hitting him everywhere she can. Everyone on the site was staring at what was unfolding before them, some of them whispering between themselves. Seconds later, David Madsen is on the case, hauling Chloe off with his hands around her waist. She doesn't retaliate, instead hanging limply in his grip, tears still rolling down her cheeks from reddened eyes. As Chloe is taken to another room on the site, two of the refuge officers help Nathan to his feet and take him to the medical bay.

Chloe had really done a number on him; blood was trickling down his chin where Chloe had busted his lip, and his left eyelid had doubled in size. He clutched onto his ribs through gritted teeth where Chloe had punched him several times. After everything, I felt a little sorry for him… but he did deserve this one ass whooping.

"Max, sweetie? Is that you?"

I jolt and turn around quickly at their voice. At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but no – standing before me were my mom and dad. I don't remember telling my feet to move forward, but they do anyway, and I find myself wrapped in my parents' arms. The sweet fragrance from my mother's perfume makes me feel at home as they both kiss me. My dad's chestnut brown beard scratches my face as he does, but even his rough bristles give me a sense of comfort.

"Are you OK?" my mother asks worriedly. "We were so scared when you didn't answer your phone – and who was that girl? You haven't been in any trouble I hope -"

"- No, mom, I haven't, and my phone broke when I was getting away from the storm," I reply, trying to answer half a dozen questions at once.

"But you're alright though, sweetie? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No. No, mom, I'm fine."

My father puts his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Well then, that's all that matters. But you didn't answer your mother's question. Who was that girl you were with?"

I pause for a moment before replying. "That was Chloe."

They both look at me, nonplussed. They catch each other's eyes for a second and then they look back at me. "Chloe Price? Well… she's certainly changed," my mother says. I sense a flicker of disapproval in her voice, but I choose to ignore it.

"So, where have you two been? The storm was yesterday morning," I reply, irritated at their response to Chloe.

They look slightly shocked and hurt by my question. "We heard about the storm on Friday night after watching the news. After that, we tried contacting you. We ended up ringing Joyce in the morning after not sleeping a wink on the night and we found out that you would be at a refuge site near Arcadia Bay. We're sorry we weren't here any sooner." Both of my parents look ashamed, and I feel terrible for being so harsh. "We're staying in a motel about fifteen minutes away if you need to contact us. Which reminds me…" My mother opens up her handbag and passes me a smallish box.

Curious, I open the lid to reveal a new phone. It was a better model than my previous one, and it even came with a charger cable.

"Wowser… thanks mom, dad." _Way to make me feel worse about being a douche…_

They both smile. "Now, why don't you go back to your friend? It looks like she needs all the friends she can get right now. We'll be over with Joyce if you need us."

 _Oh crap, Chloe!_

I nod at them both, giving them one final hug before I set out to find Chloe. After searching most of the porta cabins to no avail, I finally came to the obvious conclusion that Chloe was in Joyce and David's trailer.

Once there, I reach for the FEMA trailer's handle tentatively and open the door. Going up the steps, I shut the door behind me quietly. The lights had been switched off, and I was in complete darkness. Through the silence, I hear shallow sobbing in the distance.

"Chloe?" I call out softly. The sobbing stops. Fumbling about, I find the light switch and flick it on. The trailer lights are bright to my eyes, and I end up wincing until they adjust.

The trailer is a lot larger on the inside than I expected, and I find myself standing in the kitchen. A dining table is opposite me, and looking down the corridor, I see the couches where Chloe and I would be sleeping. A blanket was already covering one of them, and for a moment, I thought I'd seen it move. Walking over, I place my hand on the top of the cover and pull it back gently. Lying underneath was Chloe, her blue hair matted down over her face. Tears had stained her pale cheeks, and her eyes were watery and red from where she'd been crying.

"Oh, Chloe…" I murmur, stroking her cheek and tucking her blue locks behind her ear.

She touches my hand and takes it in hers, finally resting them together on the edge of the couch.

"Of all the shittiest shits to survive the storm, Nathan fucking Prescott has to be one of them!" she croaks, and I feel her grip tighten. "It's just… it's not fair!"

"Chloe, look at me." I lift her chin up with my free hand, and our eyes meet. "Life is… cruel, like that. I know you don't want to hear it, but hurting Nathan won't change what happened to Rachel. Hell, if I could go that far back into the past, I would."

I see her eyes well up again as I speak. "I just… miss her." She chokes on her words as she tries not to cry in front of me.

"I know." I look over to the kitchen and stand up. As I do, I feel Chloe tug on my hand.

"Don't leave me," she whispers.

"Never, Chloe," I reply. "I'm just going to get you a glass of water." Chloe nods her head feebly and releases my hand. I take a glass from the kitchen cupboard and fill it under the tap. Bringing it over, Chloe brings herself to sit up. I hand her the glass and she takes a sip.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner; my parents showed up," I tell her, sensing an underlying tenseness in her voice.

"I know, mom told me. I think I needed some self-time anyway," she says. "But I'm glad you're here now," she adds, hoping that her previous statement wouldn't upset me.

I smile at her and circle her back with my fingertips as she takes another sip of water. Suddenly, I remember my phone.

"Oh! By the way, my mom and dad bought be a new phone on the whim that I was still alive. I guess I should set it up…"

Chloe looks over at me, her interest piqued. "I bet you have, like, hundreds of message from that Warren dude," Chloe says slyly. "He totally has a crush on you."

"Ew, Chloe," I laugh. "He's a bigger dork than I am! And I am definitely not crushing on him back."

"Well if you were, I'd be hella pissed, all things considered," she says, a playful grin on her lips. I feel my cheeks heat up for a moment. "Well then, what are you waiting for, Maximus? Go sort out your phone, I'm gonna toke."

Getting up, she opens the window opposite us and lights a joint before taking her place next to me.

I spend the next couple of minutes charging up my new phone until it turns on. Taking out the SIM card from my old phone and placing it in the new one, it didn't take long for it to spring to life, letting all of the messages from the past couple of days to filter in.

9 UNREAD MESSAGES.

The first two were from my mom and dad. I open both curiously.

 **DAD: Max, your mother and I have just heard about the storm. We know you might not get signal where you are but we are hoping you receive this message and that you reply soon. Love, Dad. X  
11/10 8:43pm**

 **MOM: Maxine! We will be coming for you tonight, so don't wander too far! We rang Joyce and she said you would be at a refuge site near the town. Can't wait to see you. Lots of love, mummy xo  
12/10 10:05am**

 _Oh mom…you're such a dope._ When I see who the next person who'd messaged me was, my heart begins to pound frantically.

 **KATE: Max. I am praying that you are alright. From what I saw, the storm was terrifying. Fortunately, the hospital has an underground basement so I'm safe in here. Hope to hear from you soon and keeping you in my heart xoxoxo  
11/10 5:43pm**

I reply instantly.

 **MAX: Kate I am so thankful you're alright! Sorry for not replying earlier, phone broke. Parents got me a new one. Where are you now? I'm at a refuge site on the outskirts of town. Xo  
12/10 8:52pm**

The remaining six messages were from Warren. I wasn't even annoyed at how many messages he'd sent me; I was just relieved he was alright.

 **WARREN: CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS. Need to know you're OK  
11/10 3:56pm**

 **WARREN: Max I hope you aren't ignoring my messages. You're probably just being a superhero, saving people and stuff. I hope.  
11/10 5:10pm**

 **WARREN: Hullo?  
11/10 8:05pm**

 **WARREN: Hope you are somewhere with signal now. Don't forget to ring me Mad Max.  
12/10 10:14am**

 **WARREN: I will just keep texting you until you reply.  
12/10 11:00am**

 **WARREN: Still not giving up on you.  
12/10 2:51pm**

Geez, sounded like Warren had really freaked out. I hope he's alright…

 **MAX: No need to fear, Super Max is here! I'm so sorry for not replying but my phone broke. Have a new one now (obviously). Are you doing OK? I'm at a refuge site outside town.  
12/10 8:58pm**

"Phone's going hella crazy there, Max." Chloe is looking over at my new phone, curiosity lining her face.

"You were right about Warren," I chuckle. "Most of the messages are from him. Oh, and Kate's alive!"

Chloe raises an eyebrow and exhales a cloud of smoke. "Hella good news, Max. Glad your friends are safe. You know, even though I hate sharing you…"

Smiling, I nuzzle into Chloe's arm until she wraps it around me. It was then that several new messages came through. Turning on the screen, I open them:

 **KATE: Oh Max! I prayed for you night and day and I'm glad to see that it paid off. I'm back with my family in Arcadia Bay. The storm didn't cause too much damage further up after it hit the shore. It's great to hear you're safe, I will be coming down tomorrow to help with the refuge work so I will see you then! Xoxo  
12/10 9:04pm**

The next message is a reply from Warren.

 **WARREN: Thank God! Guess our drive-in movie is cancelled… Doing good, just have another black eye after getting hit in the face with a tree branch. Will try and visit you soon :)  
12/10 9:05pm**

Chloe started howling at his message, and I nudge her in the ribs. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, it totally is," she replies, tears of laughter filling her eyes.

"OK, just a little bit…" I smirk.

 **MAX: You're now officially Warren the Panda. Cool? Cool. See u soon.  
12/10 9:06pm**

The final message was from someone I didn't even expect to be texting me. I look at the name and I can't bring myself to believe it. Hesitantly, I open up the message.

 **VICTORIA: I don't like asking for ur help Max but this is URGENT. Me and Taylor are stuck in the Blackwell dorms and she is hurt. Entrance is blocked off and we are starting to freak PLEASE HELP!  
12/10 9:06pm**

My gut wrenches and I sit up straight to deal with the shock. Jumping slightly, Chloe looks over at me, arm now around my waist from where it had slid down my body.

"Dude, are you alright…? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

I turn to face her and show her the message. "Chloe, Victoria and Taylor need help. We have to do something!"

"Queen Bitch and her slave?" I throw her a scornful look. Rolling her eyes, Chloe stands up. "Come on then, let's go save your uh… friends? Time to shine, Blackwell Ninja. Let's do our thang!"

* * *

I texted Victoria that I was on my way before we left. After doing that, we packed up our belongings in no time at all. Taking two coats from the refuge site's storage, we wrapped ourselves up and snuck out of the site. Avoiding being seen, we crossed the fence that barred Arcadia Bay off from the rest of the world and got down to business.

Looking off into the distance, it turned out that Kate was right; the parts of town that were furthest from the shoreline were barely effected. That being said, it was by the shoreline where business in Arcadia Bay had thrived. It seemed a bleak prospect to think that the town would ever recover after this.

Walking onwards and avoiding tripping over any rubble, the first place Chloe and I reached was the Two Whales Diner – or what was left of it. Standing in front of the burnt out husk, I breathe out and watch white vapour rise into the air. The sign had fell from the top of the building and was now resting at my feet. Trying to hold back tears, I take Chloe's hand in mine. I had destroyed a part of our childhood.

"C'mon," murmured Chloe, tugging at my hand. "Let's get going."

As we turn to leave, I hear a sudden low growling come from behind the diner.

"Chloe, do you hear that?" We stop moving and keep quiet.

"Sounds like a dog…" Chloe replies, turning to where the noise was originating. I follow her, and in the corner of the back alley lay Pompidou, teeth bared, hackles up. As Chloe continued to approach, the dog's growls became deeper until she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh shit… oh no…" Chloe's voice catches in her throat as she steps back.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I run over to her. Instantly, I see why Chloe was lost for words, and I regret looking. Part of the diner's wall had collapsed, and underneath the rubble lay Frank. It looked as though his chest had been crushed from the impact and weight, and blood was stained on his lips and chin. My stomach tenses and I feel sick. Looking away, I wretch, but I manage to keep myself from throwing up. His eyes looked so cold, so empty…

I feel Chloe's hand rub against my back as she tried to sooth me. "You gonna be OK?" She asks nervously. "You look hella pale."

"It's not every day you see a dead body," I mumble, trying not to speak too quickly in case I hurled.

"Look, uh…" Chloe shuffled her feet nervously before taking a brown envelope out of her coat pocket.

"Chloe, you didn't!" I groan, and I feel even worse than I had before.

"Frank's dead, he can't exactly use it…" she replies, though I see a glimmer of guilt in her eyes. "$5,000 is a lot of money."

I nod in agreement, even though I felt awful. I'd stolen it before now, I suppose… "I know he was… troubled, Chloe, but he didn't deserve this. I hope he didn't suffer."

"Yeah…" she replies, her voice trailing off. "I know this must be hella hard for you, but I need you to concentrate. We need to find your friends."

Chloe was right. Of course she was right.

* * *

We were outside Blackwell Academy for 9:40pm. To my amazement, most of the buildings were virtually untouched, and when Chloe and I arrived at the girls' dormitories, we could see why Taylor and Victoria couldn't get out. The scaffolding outside the dorms had collapsed, causing some of the windows to smash inwards and the entrance to be barred from use. Running over, I try and pick up some of the metal bars blocking the door. As I do, Chloe gives me a hand and after much struggling, we clear the way. Without further ado, Chloe and I walk through the double doors.

"Victoria? Taylor?" I call out, not seeing either of them in the corridor. As I shout for them, Victoria's dorm room opens and she peers around the corner. Relief in her eyes, she steps out fully.

"Oh Max, thank God you're here! Taylor's with me." She struts back into her room, expecting us to follow. Even after a life-threatening storm, Victoria still managed to keep her cool and fashionable façade.

I walk into the all-too familiar room, the chic furnishings a welcome sight compared to the outside world at the moment. Taylor was lying on Victoria's sofa, a white towel wrapped around her right arm. It used to be white, at least; now, it was stained maroon, and the colour was only getting darker.

"Taylor was by the entrance when the scaffolding came down. When it fell, the glass in the door smashed… that's how she's hurt her arm. I've been keeping an eye on her but she's burning up," Victoria explains. She's wringing her hands, and I can see the worry on her face.

"Don't worry, Taylor's going to be just fine. We're here to help," I reply, trying to best to sound as convincing as possible.

"We?" She asks me, aerated.

It was then that Chloe came to the door, resting her back on the frame, crossing her arms. She didn't make eye contact with Victoria.

Victoria walked forward a few steps before smiling, realising who Chloe was. "You're that punk who hung around Rachel Amber, aren't you?" Victoria began, making it a statement rather than a question. "I say _hung_ , but you two were virtually all over each other when she wasn't with that drug dealer -"

Her rant came to an end as Chloe pushed through the doorway, walking up to her so that they were only inches away from each other.

"Don't act like you know me," Chloe retorted. Hey eyes shone with a menacing anger. Victoria glared at her in response, but didn't say anything else. I think even Victoria knew when she was beaten.

"Can you two please stop fighting? We need to look after Taylor," I tell them. They both agree, neither of them saying any more to each other than they had to. Looking over towards Taylor, her face was unusually pale under her blonde locks, and her eyelids were flickering. "We need to get her back to the refuge site. Now."

"I'll carry her with Queen Bitch over here," Chloe replied, not looking at Victoria as she spoke. "Max, I know you'll probably want to go and get some stuff from your room. We'll make a head start. Don't be too long, though, snobs give me the heebie jeebies." She winks at me as Victoria scowls, thrilled at the fact that she had pissed her off.

"OK, thanks Chloe," I reply, smirking. Watching them slump Taylor's arms over their shoulders and carry her towards the dorms' exit, I head over to my room.

Ah, room 219… my favourite cocoon at Blackwell. I feel a twinge of pain as I realise that I'll probably never see this room again after today. In an attempt to not waste time, I hurry around my room, finding everything I would need and try and fit them into my tiny satchel. I go over to the opposite side of the room and grab my laptop, sliding it in with ease along with the charger. I frown in dismay as I see that after putting in my laptop, my satchel is already full. The next thing I notice is my guitar, still in the same place I'd left it in. Picking it up, I attach a guitar strap from my drawer and sling it onto my back. Finally, I decide that clothes are a must-have. I hadn't washed in days, and I knew that I probably smelled gross. Opening up my wardrobe, I pull out a couple of shirts, a pair of skinny jeans… and then I see Rachel's clothes.

I look at them for a moment, feeling a pang of jealousy heat up inside me as I think back to what Victoria had said.

 _"You two were virtually all over each other when she wasn't with that drug dealer…"_

Had they really been that close? I shrug off the thought, stuffing mine and Rachel's clothes into the remaining space in my bag. Turning around, a blinking light from my room catches my eye. The lights hanging above my bed were flickering, the bulbs phasing in and out with dull throbs. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed in my room. The photo memorial on the wall had been meddled with, each picture moved into a different position. It took me a moment to realise that it spelled something out… **"DIE".**

What the fluff? Who would even do this? A cold shiver runs down my back, and suddenly I don't feel like hanging around in my cocoon for a minute longer – especially not alone.

Hurrying out of my room, I forget to shut the door as I quicken my pace. Exiting the dorm, the Autumn air is now chilling, and I feel my teeth chatter together as even my coat couldn't keep me warm anymore. I start moving faster as I realise that Chloe, Victoria and Taylor were at least a good 10 minutes ahead of me.

Trees creak and their leaves rustle underneath my feet as I walk back towards the wreckage in Arcadia, and I see three figures ahead. I'm relieved.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I call after them, breaking into a run. They stop and turn, both Chloe and Victoria waving at me.

By the time I reach them I'm panting heavily, the cool air entering my lungs drying out my mouth.

"What kept you, Caulfield?" Chloe asks me jokingly.

"I'll… talk about it later," I reply, still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh by the way, it looks like we have another tag-along…or follower, whatever you wanna call it." Chloe points downwards, and by her feet sat Pompidou. "Damn dog keeps stalking me."

"Looks like he's chosen you as his new owner," I smirk.

"Yeah, well… I don't need a constant reminder or Frank _or_ Rachel in my life. I'll figure out what to do with him when we get back. C'mon!"

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get back to the refuge site, even with Chloe and Victoria carrying Taylor. The fence was the hardest obstacle to traverse; we literally had to pass Taylor from one side to the other as if we were going to put her on a pyre. Chloe found the whole thing very amusing.

"Dude, we've totally made it without being caught! Ninja style!" Chloe laughs, exhilarated.

It was then that the refuge site lit up like a football stadium, and we were stuck right in the middle.

"What are you all doing out here at this time of night? It's dangerous out there!" I hear David shout as he comes into view. He looked mad – angrier than mad – but his voice was laced with an unusual amount of concern.

"Chill dude, we -" Chloe began, but I cut her off before she said anything that would make this situation worse than it already was.

"I got a text from Victoria, she was stuck in the girl's dorms and Taylor was hurt and -"

"Max, perhaps you should have thought for just a second and got an officer instead -" he replies, voice unwavering.

"David, this chick needs help, OK? Stop shouting -" Chloe intervenes.

"I am not… shouting, Chloe. You don't know, do you? Of course you don't," he sighs, scratching at the cut on his forehead.

"Know what?" Chloe asks, voice rising.

"Jefferson… Dammit, Jefferson's escaped."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry that there wasn't much Pricefield action going on in this one; I want to develop the story a bit more before anything else happens.**

 **Side Note: Going to be working on a one-off piece as well as this piece soon; will be very much Pricefield fluff. I hope you all stay tuned for that.**

 **As always, feedback, reviews and constructive criticism make me write faster! Thank you for reading and being supportive.**


	4. Complications

**A/N: A response to reviews:**

 **Aaron Leach: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Percy James: Thank you so much for your kind comments, I'm really glad you liked my last chapter. I've added a bit more pricefield in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy that!**

 **GrumpyCat42: Ah, that is the question! All will be revealed (only hinted at in this chapter, though). Thank you for the review and feedback, as always, it's much appreciated.**

 **MoonlitxAngel: Thanks so much for the feedback! Yes, I'm going off the fact that Nathan was going to be killed by Jefferson, but in this fanfic I decided I wanted him to stay alive. I've tried to add a bit more of Max feeling guilt in this chapter, but not much. I will definitely be adding more in in further chapters though! And I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. :)**

 **jackiechallis: Haha thank you very much for the feedback! I may introduce more couples or characters at a later point, but I'm not sure how it's going to fit into my fic at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **yarfmeister: Thanks very much for the kind words. I've spoken to rowanred81 about this and he's allowed me to continue writing this fic - I have put that the comic inspired me. I hope you continue reading nevertheless.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I have acknowledged both of them in the bio and in the start of the first chapter so people can see that I am using their work as inspiration.**

 **LiS Whore: Thanks so much - new chapter out now so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **n1bro: Ah, thank you very much! I hope you carry on reading.**

 **Guest: As promised, I have updated. :)**

 **Without further ado, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

The trailer door remained locked that night. David had been testing the handles continuously over the course of the night to make sure that nobody could break in – or get out until the morning. Everyone at the refuge had also been given a strict curfew; we were all expected to be on the site for 8pm, with everyone inside their trailers for 9pm. A register was to be taken every morning and night until Jefferson was captured.

After a heated argument between Chloe and David, it turned out that David had asked all of the officers on duty to go searching for us, since we hadn't been seen for well over an hour. This meant that Jefferson had been left unsupervised, albeit secured in a makeshift cell with handcuffs as a precautionary measure. For some unknown reason, the security hadn't been enough, and this was another thing to add to my bucket of guilt. I should have thought before going off to play the hero… and then none of this would have happened.

The only positive to come out of this shit storm of a day was that Taylor was given full medical attention at the bay for an infection, and she was already steadily recovering. I'd been told that if it hadn't been for me, she may not have made it. Victoria stayed by Taylor's side at all times, and I was surprised to see that she wasn't the mean bitch that she makes out.

Pompidou also decided to stay by our side as we traversed the refuge site, but David argued that it was best to keep him chained up outside the trailer since he looked like he would be 'more harm than good'. Chloe seemed relieved by the prospect of not having the mutt follow her around every five minutes, but we were told to keep him close by as a guard dog in case Jefferson turned up. The thought made me feel sick, and after everything today, I don't know whether I can cope…

I keep my arms wrapped firmly around Chloe's waist as I look over her shoulder, reading the time on the alarm clock on the sideboard.

 _3:48am._

I sigh and nuzzle into Chloe's back, inhaling her body scent and feeling her soft t-shirt against my face. I couldn't sleep. How could I? I had essentially helped the most dangerous person in Arcadia Bay escape confinement. When I did try to sleep, my mind would flash back to the Dark Room and Jefferson leering over me with his camera, snapping pictures of me when I was the most vulnerable. I remember him creeping towards me with a needle in his hand…

Then I would wake up, heart racing, body shaking, beads of sweat running down my brow and face, and the palms of my hands would be clammy.

I'd had the same dream so many times in one night that I was actually scared of falling asleep. The only thing that made me feel more secure was sleeping next to Chloe, even if we were cramped together on a couch in a dusty old trailer. I didn't know whether having to sleep with someone to feel 'normal' was such a good thing.  
Sighing, I tighten my grip around Chloe, feeling her toned body curved against mine. I smile and simply lie there, listening to the ticking of the clock and Chloe's rhythmic breathing pattern.

"Max…" I hear Chloe whisper, body shuffling slightly. "You're kinda crushing me, dude."

"Sorry…" I mumble, releasing my grip so that my arms hand limply by Chloe's sides.

"I'm all up for some loving, but that was pretty intense." She turns around carefully so neither of us fall off the couch. "You alright?... You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

I shake my head. "I can't. Every time I do, I get flash backs… it's easier to stay awake."

Chloe is looking at me, concern swimming in her stormy blue eyes. "I wish I could help you. Dammit…"

"You always help me," I reply, stroking the outline of her jaw with my thumb. "Just being with you helps."

A soft smile forms on her lips. "I'll always be with you. Now enough of this mush, Caulfield, let's try and get some sleep. I'm here." She takes my hand in hers and plants a kiss on my forehead. Closing my eyes, I remain still, Chloe's body warmth enveloping me. My head swims with thoughts of the past few days I'd spent with Chloe and how we had bonded. We were back together; a team, inseparable. And that kiss we had shared… I smile to myself and relax, and before I know it, I fall fast asleep.

* * *

The steely din of the alarm clock rings through my ears. My eyes are heavy from a lack of sleep, eyelids stinging. I groan and stretch out, hearing my back click, and I look at the alarm clock like I had a few hours ago.

 _8:00am._

 _Man, I never used to wake up this early when I was at Blackwell…_

Pulling myself from the couch, I notice that my hand is still entwined with Chloe's. I smile, gently released my fingers so that I don't wake her. Walking over to the alarm, I hit the snooze button, thankful that the racket had been silenced. As I go back towards the couch, I notice the door to Joyce and David's bedroom is open. Peering inside, neither of them were there, and their clothes and belongings had gone. Knowing them, they had probably gone out early to help out around the camp. Telling myself not to be so nosy, I sit back down on the edge of the couch, and I look at Chloe. Her blue hair was ruffled and shaggy from where she had slept on it, her arm tucked underneath her head.

 _She looks so cute when she's sleeping…_

"Do you always watch people when they sleep, creep?" Chloe's eyes were still shut as she spoke, but a wry smile crept onto her face.

I jump in surprise, blushing, not entirely sure how to respond. "I wasn't watching… I've only just sat down.

"So you would have been watching me if I hadn't called you out on it?" She opens her eyes, face full of mischief as she props her head up with her arm.

"Shut up," I laugh, hitting her softly with one of the couch cushions.

"You're too cute, Caulfield," she replies, wrapping her hands around my waist before pulling me in. They were satisfyingly warm and comfortable against the thin material of my t-shirt. "Sleep well in the end?"

"I slept, but… I didn't dream of anything."

"Better than nightmares, I suppose."

We stay on the couch in a tranquil silence, sunlight pooling through the black blinds on the window behind us, heat burning my back.

"We should get ready," I tell her, but Chloe still has her arms around me. She holds onto my waist tighter as I try to stand up.

"Not yet," she whispers, smiling. "Mom and David have gone. Let's just spend some time here, together, and forget all of this crap… just for a moment."

Chloe props herself up so that she's sitting beside me, face only inches away from mine. Her breath is hot against my face, the scent of smoked cannabis now more noticeable. I find myself looking at her lips and the way they're parted slightly, and my heart is pounding faster than I'd ever felt it go before. She brings her hand to my cheek before moving it to my hair, running her fingers through it. Just as the longing became unbearable, she pulls me in and places her lips on mine, the sensation passionate, as if we were being held together by an electric current. They're moist and warm as she presses them against mine with a little more force, and I rest my hands on the small of her back. Tracing the bottom of her lip with my tongue, she parts them just enough for me to enter. The sensation is strange yet enjoyable, her tongue warm and vaguely rough against my own. I feel the overwhelming fluttering in my stomach contradict my fuzzy light-headedness, and all I know is that I don't want this to stop.

Eventually we part, breathing heavy, faces flushed. Chloe smiles at me gently, and it's a smile I haven't seen since we were thirteen; young and innocent.

"Damn, Max," Chloe says through bated breath, "When did you learn to kiss like that?"

I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "You… you're my first kiss. I don't know, it just felt… right."

"Max Caulfield, the kissing prodigy!" She laughs. "Not that I'm complaining…"

Planting another kiss on my lips I reciprocate, cheeks heating up once more until both Chloe and I hear the trailer's door click. Jolting, Chloe stands up. I remain seated, unsure what to do with myself. As the door opens, Joyce pops her head around the corner, blonde hair tied back into a bun.

"Y'all getting ready in here? We could always use some helping hands." She looks at us both curiously. "You two OK? Chloe, your face is awfully red -"

"Yeah mom, did you guys turn the heating up in here? It's hella hot – oh yeah, have you seen my clothes?" Chloe replies, her words jumbling as she speaks too fast.

"They're where you left them, by the foot of the couch," Joyce tells her daughter, suspicion rising.

Chloe bends over and picks up the heap of clothes. "Right. Thanks." An awkward silence falls over us before Joyce speaks again.

"Well I'll leave y'all up to… whatever you were doing," Joyce tells us before going back down the trailer steps and closing the door.

Waiting until she can hear the crunch of shoes on gravel slowly pan out, Chloe turns to me.

"Man, that was close. Could you imagine what mom would have said if she saw us playing tonsil hockey?" She smirks as I cringe slightly.

"Way to bring the tone down," I reply, standing up before neatly folding up the blanket on the couch. "And I don't want to imagine what Joyce would say… awkward."

"I think it would have been pretty hilarious after a while. Anyway, we should probably get ready unless we want my mom on our asses."

Chloe slips off her t-shirt in one swift movement before throwing it on top of the couch. About to do the same I falter, eyes locking on Chloe's figure. Her waist is toned and slender, skin smooth and fair in the light of the trailer. I notice a bellybutton piercing in her navel and my entire body feels like it's starting to heat up. Eyes lingering, I feel something stir inside of me that I've never felt before, and my heart races.

"See something you like, Maximus?"

My eyes move up from her waist to her face and I can see that she's grinning. _Well… it's too late now.  
_  
"Oh, I, uh… didn't notice your piercing before."

"Glad to see you like it. Who knows, maybe one day you'll see my other ones…" She winks at me and it takes me a moment to understand what she means.

"Oh God, Chloe!" I groan, hiding my face under my hands. I look away, embarrassed at my lack of self-control. She lets out a belly laugh as she continues to get dressed. Without further ado, I quickly slip my pyjama shirt off and search through my satchel, pulling out Rachel's tee and flannel shirt. They're the only clean clothes I have, so I put them on regardless. After putting on my skinny jeans and trainers, I pick up my satchel and sling it over my shoulder, noticing that Chloe was ready and waiting.

"Well then, let's go find mom," Chloe tells me, reaching for the door handle.

* * *

We find Joyce busy preparing food for everyone on the site at the cafeteria stall, and it isn't long before we're given jobs.

"Chloe, take these dirty dishes and clean them," Joyce demands, putting a pile of dirty plates into her arms. Chloe grumbles as she takes them over to the sink and begins scrubbing them. "Max, could you help give people their food please?" I nod in agreement, picking up a plate of sausage and bacon with a label reading 'table four'. "Oh and Max?"

"Yes, Joyce?"

"I hope Chloe is treatin' you right. That girl can be temperamental at the best of times. If she does anythin' to hurt you, you tell me straight away. I'll sort her out." Joyce is smiling at me, but I can see the underlying concern in her eyes.

"Chloe's been great to me, Joyce, honestly," I reply, my grip tightening on the plate of food.

"Well, if you're sure. She's been a lot happier since you've come back into her life. You're a good influence on her, Max Caulfield." Joyce gives me one last glance before turning back to her cooking.

After spending a good half an hour helping feed the citizens of Arcadia Bay, the crowds begin to die out and I'm allowed a break. Walking over to the sink, I see that Chloe is still washing up, and is muttering something under her breath.

"You OK there, Che?" I ask, watching her scrub forcefully at the cutlery with a sponge.

"I'm up to my elbows in soap suds, and you wouldn't believe the amount of food I've touched that's been in people's mouths beforehand." She continues cleaning the knives and forks as she speaks, her brow furrowing with a grimace. "Just one more plate and I'm outta here."

"You're cute when you're pissed off," I tell her, nudging her shoulder with my elbow.

"Well you can piss off," she laughs, splashing me with the dirty suds.

"Gross!" She continues splashing me until the bell on the counter rings out. "I'll get that," I tell her, making my way back towards the front of the stall. When I get there, both of my parents are sat on stools. I have a funny feeling that they aren't here to order food, though.

"Oh Max, Joyce told us you'd be here," my mother says, arms folded on the counter top. "We need to talk." She lowers her voice into a whisper as she looks over at Chloe.

"I'm on a break now," I tell them both, removing my kitchen apron. Walking out from behind the counter, my parents take me over to a spare picnic table. They sit on one side and I sit on the other, and I wait patiently for either of them to start talking. My parents look at each other, my mom nudging my dad's arm and finally, he speaks up.

"Max, we want you to come back to Seattle with us."

The cogs working in my brain seize up for a moment as I try and process what they're asking of me. "…What?"

"There's nothing left for you here, Maxine." My father takes my hand in his as he tells me this. "Arcadia Bay is in ruins, your school is closed indefinitely and one of your teachers has turned out to be a psychopath – and now we've been told he's on the loose! You aren't safe here." His eyes don't leave mine as he finishes his sentence, hoping that I'll understand.

But I don't, and I can't.

"Chloe's here, that's what's left for me. I can't leave her, not again."

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetie. You've only got to know her again over this past week. She's lasted without you for five years, so I think she can now. From what I've seen she's become quite the delinquent." My mother is looking at me intensely, trying to reason with me, but she's going the wrong way about it. I can't believe that she's saying this to me.

I couldn't tell them the true reason why I wanted to stay here with Chloe. What would I even say? Mom, dad, I destroyed the whole town so that I could save Chloe from certain death? They would think I'd gone insane, even more reason for them to haul me into their car and send me back to Seattle.

"You don't understand how much she's been through! She needs me, now more than ever!" I feel myself choke up, trying to hold back tears that were ready to fall. "I'm an adult now, and I'm staying here… where I belong."

Pulling my hand out of my father's grasp, I walk away before either of them can reply. Hugging the red and black flannel shirt against my body, I keep my eyes to the ground so that nobody could see me crying.

 _My parents don't understand… they could never understand…_

I continue walking, quickening my pace through sadness and anger until I hit something that stops me in my tracks.

"Agh! Dammit, stupid fucking idiot…" I mutter to myself, rubbing my forehead that was now throbbing. Looking up to see what I had just walked into, I see a woman clutching onto her own face, blazer done up and a gold cross around her neck. "Kate?" She removes her hands and through the pain of our heads colliding, still manages to smile.

"Max?" She replies, and the next think I know she's pulling me into an intense hug. I hug her back, relieved to see her in such high spirits after everything that's happened. She releases me before looking at me inquisitively. "Have you been crying?"

I suddenly become self-conscious and rub my eyes, and they're damp from the tears I'd shed. "Oh, it's just this cold wind making my eyes water." I come up with the excuse fast and I force a smile onto my face. I think Kate believes me.

"There's so much we need to talk about! Do you want to go to the cafeteria? It's where I'll be helping out."

I agree before thinking, and as we walk back to where I had just escaped my parents, I hope that I don't bump into them again. Fortunately, it looked like both of them had left, so I could continue talking to Kate without having to look over my shoulder every five seconds. Taking a seat on the same picnic bench I had sat on just minutes ago, Chloe comes up behind me and hugs my waist.

"Aha! You're not escaping me that easily, Caulfield!" She presses her face into my hair before freezing up, grip on my hips loosening. "I, uh… hey Kate. I'll leave you guys to whatever…" Chloe stands up immediately and scratches the back of her neck, face starting to turn red. I try and restrain my laughter, but her face was a picture.

"Oh no, don't leave on my account Chloe," Kate smiles, hands perched on the table.

"Yeah Chloe, come join us," I tell her, patting the seat next to me. I smirk as she scowls at me before reluctantly sitting down.

As Kate and I catch up on recent events, I notice that Chloe is unusually quiet and to my surprise, she looks slightly uncomfortable.

"- So as I said, I'm staying with my parents at the moment and I think they want us to move away for a while, especially now Mr Jefferson is on the loose." Kate's smile begins to fade as she says his name, and she looks off into the distance. "I swear I saw Nathan around here earlier too."

Chloe's face suddenly becomes darker, talking for the first time since we began our conversation. "He's a piece of shit. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who helped that sick psycho escape."

"He looks really messed up. I kind of feel sorry for him, even after everything…"

As they continue their discussion, something inside my brain clicks. What Chloe had just said made perfect sense, and was definitely plausible. After everything that had happened… yes…

I fidget, tapping my fingers against the wooden table as I think.

"Max, are you OK?"

I shake my head and see that Kate is looking at me, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah Max, you OK? You haven't zoned out like that in days." Chloe is also looking at me with the same expression, but her hand is on my shoulder.

"Oh, I… yeah. Yeah, sorry about that," I murmur.

"Maybe you should rest. You do look pretty tired and besides, I should really start helping out around here. I'll speak to you soon, Max. Oh, and nice speaking to you Chloe."

Chloe and I both say our goodbyes to Kate and watch her go behind the cafeteria counter. Turning back to Chloe, she gives me a sceptical look.

"So, are you actually gonna tell me what that was all about?"

"Chloe… I think it's time we had a little chat with Nathan Prescott."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **I've used this chapter to flesh out the plot as I didn't want to rush ahead, and I also decided to add some Pricefield moments to lift the spirits. I hope you liked them.**

 **I would just like to say thank you to RowanRed81 and Summerfelldraws for letting me use their comic What If? as inspiration for this fic and letting me continue writing this.**

 **As always, feedback, reviews and constructive criticism help me write faster! I will be aiming for a chapter a week from now on since Uni has started to get more intense with workloads.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Replies to reviews:**

 **Aaron Leech: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too. :)**

 **PunkRock: Wow, I'm really glad that you liked it, it means a lot!**

 **Guest: Those are some really awesome ideas, I love them. When I do get around to finishing this story, I will most likely write a story based on one of those ideas. If I found out who you were I can always give you credit, too**

 **Jk Tolkien: Thank you! I have tried to elaborate on that in this chapter, I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **M-A-X: Thanks so much! I agree that the ratio of reviews to reads is limited, but I appreciate every review I'm given.**

 **jackiechallis: Aw thanks so much, that honestly means so much to me. I changed my typo too haha, thanks for pointing it out. :)**

* * *

"Are you fucking mad? You can't be serious!" Chloe bars my way as I try and leave the cafeteria, her voice hushed into an angry whisper. She crosses her arms across her chest, icy blue eyes fixed on mine. "That guy's a complete nut job! What good will talking to him do?"

"Chloe, what you said earlier to Kate makes complete sense. Nathan has to be involved with Jefferson, just like before! Jefferson must have manipulated him… look, any information that can help the police catch him is a step in the right direction." I look right back at her but her expression doesn't waver, a frown resting on her lips.

"And you think he'll just roll over and tell you everything? 'Oh yes Max, I helped my fucked up photography teacher escape! Boo hoo hoo!' It won't be that easy."

I rub my forehead anxiously, my brow furrowing in thought as I waste precious time trying to convince Chloe that I need to do this. "He's obviously vulnerable right now, this is the best opportunity we'll get -"

"Oh, _we?_ -"

"- Look," I interrupt her angry tone, my voice rising, irritated. She goes to open her mouth and retort but stops, raising an eyebrow at my sudden reaction. "When I was in the alternate timeline, Nathan sent me a voicemail. He was crying and apologised – for everything. He told me that he didn't want to hurt anybody and that Jefferson was after him. He's broken and scared on the inside. Jefferson didn't kill him in this timeline for a reason, and I think we can still get through to Nathan." I finally allow myself some time to breathe, watching Chloe's face morph from disapproval to disbelief.

"Max…" She adjusts the beanie covering her hair with one hand, concern swimming in her eyes as she looks away. "Maybe there is a chance he'll spill the beans. I guess I should be supporting my time warriors' gut instincts, but he killed Rachel and… he would have killed me if he had gotten the chance. I just have a really bad feeling about this, and I don't want you getting hurt."

I take a step towards her, gripping her hand firmly with mine, and I make her look at me. "Nothing's going to happen to me, not with you by my side. You're my partner in crime; I know we can do this."

Reluctantly, she nods her head, squeezing my hand in response. "And you're my partner in time. I suppose we should find Mr. Prescott then, and have a little word. Not promising I'll keep my cool, though."

"Thank you, Chloe," I exhale, relieved. I knew how hard this must be for her, to even think about being in the same room with the person who murdered Rachel. "But try and keep your cool, for me. Please?"

"I'll try… for you. But I don't make promises I can't keep," she replies, folding her arms tighter. "Alright Maximus, lead the way. Let's get this shit done before I change my mind. That guy hella gives me the creeps."

* * *

After we finally come to an agreement, we leave the cafeteria and head out towards the refuge site, midday sun beating down on us through parting clouds. A brisk wind accompanies it, the burning rays deceiving as the weather leaves us wrapping our clothes around ourselves as if they are protective cocoons. My skin prickles from the wind's cold bite, this urging me to walk faster in an attempt to keep myself warm. Chloe keeps at a comfortable pace beside me, hands tucked inside her black jacket.

"So, how do you propose we find this dick-weasel?" She asks me, keeping her eyes on the refuge site ahead. "I don't think walking into the men's cabins is a great idea."

"He has to be walking around here somewhere," I tell her. "Kate saw him skulking around only half an hour ago, so he couldn't have gone far. If not, we can check out his trailer."

Chloe stops walking, the rhythmic sound of boots crunching on gravel interrupted. "Oh no, we're not checking that psycho's trailer. The Prescotts are dangerous assholes. If we see Nathan, we'll corner him somewhere private. If not, then we find some other way." She holds her ground, steely determination in her voice and expression.

"OK, Chloe… deal." I agree with her, knowing that I couldn't sway her judgement. I knew Chloe well enough to know that she was putting up a barrier between herself and her emotions by acting tough, but on the inside… on the inside, I knew she was scared. Scared from the time Nathan had drugged and kidnapped her, and whatever else he had done that night. I couldn't blame her. "I know this must be tough for you, and I'm sorry."

Her cheeks redden as she gives me a slight smile, catching up to me so that we can continue. "Anything for you."

Following the dirt track, Chloe and I keep our eyes peeled for any suspiciously jittery men wearing red baseball jackets. Scouring our surroundings, the cool air bristles against our faces, hair blowing back with the wind. Rubbing my arms to keep warm, my teeth begin to chatter until Chloe pulls me towards her body, the heat from her skin washing over me. As I begin to relax into her slender figure, Chloe's grasp loosens and I feel her breath brush against the bangs of my hair.

"I think we've just found our target," she murmurs, nodding her head in Nathan's direction.

Turning around, I look through a crowd of passers-by and spot him, wavy brown hair slicked back, face even more bruised than the last time I saw him due to Chloe's handiwork. He looks skittish, pacing up and down by the side of the men's cabins, wiping his brow with his hands. We weave our way through the people in front of us until we're standing by the entrance to the men's cabins, knowing that Nathan is only a few feet away on the other side of the wall. I feel my nerves begin to heighten, the anxiety curling and convulsing in my stomach as I try and swallow down my fears.

Chloe's hand rests on my shoulder as she shakes me gently. "Hey, you OK? You sure you wanna do this?"

I nod my head, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah. I need to." As I go to walk forward, she stops me again, this time turning me around to face her.

"You don't need to do anything, Max. Not if it risks you. If I let you do this and you get hurt by him, I'll never forgive myself." Chloe looks down at me, lifting up my chin with her thumb so that our eyes meet. Her expression is heavy, eyes gentle, caring.

"All of this is because of me. People have died because of me. Jefferson has escaped because of me. If he hurts someone else, then that's something else I'll feel guilty about and I know I won't be able to cope. Just let me do this, please."

She doesn't argue with me. Instead, I find myself being hugged tightly, my head resting in the crook of her neck. I can feel her chest rise and fall as she breathes and it lulls me, the tenseness inside me no longer existing. "Alright, Super Max."

We break off from our moment, giving each other brief smiles before going ahead with our plan. Turning the corner, we see Nathan, his hands shaking as he runs them through his hair. "Don't worry, Nathan, Jefferson will help us… he told us… yeah, everything will be fine…" His voice is shaky, and I can see his cheekbones contort and clench as he thinks.

"Jefferson told you what?" Chloe is the first to speak, eyes narrowing in on Nathan as she stands by my side. He snaps his head round to face us, the momentary shock on his face quickly turning into anger.

"What the fuck do you want? Come to give me another one of these?" He points to his left eye, still swollen from yesterday, the colour an ugly tinge of black and purple.

I walk towards him slowly. "We just want to talk."

He shakes his head and frowns at me. "I've got nothing for you."

"We know you helped Jefferson escape. Nathan, he's dangerous – you don't want him to hurt anyone else, do you? …Like Victoria?"

"Keep her out of this!" He shouts through gritted teeth. "He helped me. He's the only one in this fucking dump of a town who's ever helped me!"

"No Nathan, he manipulated you, don't you see that? Now he's used you, what use are you to him?"

"That's not true!" He yells, fists in tight balls as he walks towards me. I take a step back, almost tripping over until Chloe catches me, hands on my shoulders. "I messed up on his project so I had to pay… goddamnit… I killed a girl!"

"Rachel…" Chloe mutters, eyes like thunder. I grab her arm and keep her close to me as she tries to move towards him, the rage in her face slowly waning.

"I didn't mean to, didn't mean to… it was a mistake!" I hear his voice crack, eyes watering as he puts his hands behind his head. "Jefferson was mad, crazy mad, said I had to pay…"

"And did you?" I ask him cautiously.

"He had a gun, Max. I can still feel the barrel being pressed against my head when I think back." He chokes back tears as he speaks. "Told me I had one last chance to prove myself if he ever needed me, or else that would be it. I don't want to die, don't…"

Nathan slowly slides down the side of the cabin he's leaning against, his body slumping down onto the ground. I look at him, and I can see the terror in his face, eyes drowning in regret. After everything he had done, after nearly killing Chloe… I should hate him, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "And that's why you set him free…"

He nods into his arms, head buried between them. "When that security guard made everyone go looking for you two, that was my chance… Jefferson said he would help me if I did… I'm nothing without him!"

I move towards him and kneel down in the dirt, the cold sensation numbing my knees. "Do you know where he is? Nathan, this is important."

"No," he replies, looking away into the distance, tears staining his cheeks. "He wouldn't tell me, and that's all I've got, OK? You can go now." There is a bitterness in his voice as he wraps his arms around his legs. I stay beside him for a moment until Chloe pulls me up by my arm.

"Come on, Max. Let's go," she whispers, eyes on Nathan, and I'm unable to tell whether there is resentment or sympathy behind her expression.

* * *

We walk back to Joyce and David's trailer in silence, my head hurting from thinking too much. Seeing Nathan so vulnerable made me feel uneasy, to think that such a scary asshole was just a tormented little boy on the inside…

The wind continues to billow, goose bumps rising on my bare skin from the chill, but it doesn't bother me. I feel like I'm burning up, with too many unanswered questions swirling around in my head. Where was Mark Jefferson? Why was I always the cause of everything bad to happen? Why _me?_

"Well, that was, uh… unexpected," Chloe says as we reach the trailer. She leans against the metal frame, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "You OK?"

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "We still aren't any closer to knowing where Jefferson is. All we know for sure is that Nathan helped him escape, and we figured that out on our own. This is so stupid…"

"No, it's not. Y'know Max, nobody expects you to be able to do everything, especially not on your own. Some things just don't work out."

I walk over and snuggle in between her jacket, and she squeezes me into a hug. "I just hate thinking that he's out there somewhere. I just… Chloe, I'm scared." She holds me tighter and plants a light kiss on my forehead.

"I know." She pauses for a moment, chin resting gently on my head. "Max, you have so many people who care about you. Your parents, my parents, Kate… damn, even Victoria. And me. We'll always be there for you."

"When did you suddenly know how to say all the right things?" I ask her, smiling into her clothes. "Not that I'm complaining…"

She chuckles, letting go as she looks ahead. "Speaking of people who care, here come your parents now."

I feel confused for a moment before what Chloe says registers in my brain, and I don't want to believe it. Our moment together had been shattered by the thought of my parents trying to drag me off to Seattle with them – and this time, it was going to be in front of Chloe. I look over at them and feel my body tense up, filling with fear, anger and anxiety. My dad looks calm, an almost apologetic smile on his face, but my mom looks far more serious, her lips pursed into a thin pencil line. I could foresee the outcome without even having to use my time travel abilities - my parents, minds set on bringing me back home with them, versus an angry Chloe. This was a disaster waiting to happen. I take a step back and grab onto Chloe's hand tightly, my knuckles turning white under the skin.

"Max, you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. You're hella pale."

"Chloe, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm sorry that you're going to have to find out from my parents before me, OK? Just please try to keep an open mind."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her tone is laced with confusion and worry, and I can see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. My parents reach us before I can respond, and I feel my heart pounding through my chest, the sensation combined with my anxiety making me feel sick.

"Maxine Caulfield, we need to talk." My mother's tone is sharp, her eyes piercing as she looks down at me. "Your outburst earlier was unacceptable. It appears coming back here has given you a serious attitude problem, young lady."

"I told you, I'm not leaving Chloe," I snap. "I'm an adult, and I can do what I want."

"Max, don't talk to your mother like that. We've only come to try and sort this out, calmly and sensibly. We want you to see sense." My father's tone is gentler than my mothers, and I see him put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Chloe butts in angrily, though I can tell by the look on her face that she has an idea. My parents suddenly realise that she doesn't have a clue what's going on, and look at each other awkwardly.

"We both think that Max is better off with us in Seattle. This town… it's a wasteland now, and there's no education or future here for our daughter. Think about what's best for her, Chloe." My father is looking at her with piercingly blue eyes, but his expression is soft.

"Stop trying to blackmail her!" I retort, furious at their below the belt tactics. "I'm not leaving. Mom, dad… I love her."

" _What?"_ Both my parents and Chloe sound out the same exact response, all of them looking at me with their mouths slightly ajar.

"Sweetie, we know you love your friend, but -"

"- No, mom. I _love_ Chloe. …Like you love dad." My sudden burst of madness passes, and I can't believe what I've told them. In the back of my head, I tell myself that this is right, that perhaps they'll let me stay if they know… and I feel the uneasiness inside of me wash away into a distant part of my brain. Chloe's hand tightens around my own, and I can feel her pulse quicken from where our wrists are touching. My mom and dad look nonplussed, but within seconds they begin to understand.

"Are you sure? You've never come across as a… lesbian," my mom says flatly.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I'm more sure about this than anything else in my entire life. All I know is that this feels right."

"…Well, this has certainly come as a shock, Maxine." My mother looks at me and then at Chloe with a mild embarrassment before turning to my father. "Ryan, perhaps we should leave them to it for a bit…" My father nods his head and smiles. I feel my face flush from the awkward stares they give me in this momentary silence until they both say a hasty 'goodbye', leaving me on my own with Chloe once more. I realise that I'd been squeezing her hand all of this time, and as I let go, I see that our palms turn from a pale white to a rosy pink as the blood returns to them.

"Did you really mean that? What you told them?" Chloe asks me numbly, looking down at the ground as she kicks up dirt with her heel.

"Of course," I reply, surprised at the doubt in her voice.

"Max… why didn't you tell me earlier, about them trying to move you to Seattle? Were you actually considering it?"

I look at her in awe, but she doesn't meet my stare. "No… no, Chloe, of course not! I went back to calm down and then I met up with Kate, and then after that we went to see Nathan and… I lost track of time. I was going to tell you, I swear." I can tell by the look on her face that she's doubting me, and it pains me to think that she doesn't trust me.

"Everyone leaves me at some point, Max. It was only a matter of time before you did, again… it's like I'm fucking cursed!" She kicks out harder this time, leaving an imprint of her boot in the pulpy ground.

"Chloe, why don't you believe me? I'm never fucking leaving you. I _love_ you, Chloe." I grab both of her hands with mine and pull her towards me. A singular tear rolls down her right cheek and falls as she shakes me off her.

"No. No, I have to be alone right now." She grimaces, pulling a joint out from the inside of her jacket. She places it firmly between her pale lips before lighting it, taking a long drag.

"Chloe, please don't -" I call out as she walks away, and I watch her hop over the fence that bars off the refuge site from what was Arcadia Bay. I continue watching, hoping that she will turn around; instead, she fades into the distance, a blur between the rubble and collapsed buildings. I give out a quiet cry, my throat stinging as it tightens from holding back tears for too long.

Rubbing my eyes between thumb and forefinger, I open the trailer door, slamming it behind me harder than I mean to. I slide down onto the rough carpet, back against the cold door frame as I curl up into a ball. I let out all of the anger and sadness I had been feeling over the past few days, screaming into the emptiness of the trailer, punching the floor until my knuckles were grazed and stinging from carpet burn. This wasn't me.

 _Had I done something wrong? Did she not feel as strongly about me as I did her?  
_  
I feel like I'm losing her, again… except this time, she's alive, and it feels a hell of a lot crueller. Is this fate? Will I never be happy with Chloe? I try and shake off the thought, leaning my head against the door, letting tears trickle freely down my cheeks.

* * *

My phone vibrates in my jean pocket, the notification sound echoing through the trailer. I open my eyes, sore and blurry from crying. The tears on my cheeks had dried, though I could still feel them on my skin. Taking out my phone, I look and see that it's 4:19pm. I must have cried myself to sleep… and then I feel the pain seeping back into me as I remember my fight with Chloe. Continuing to read my phone, I see that I have one new message. Unlocking the screen, I see that it's from Chloe, and my thumb hovers over the name apprehensively. My chest tightens at the thought of the message, and I wonder whether she's going to tell me to leave for Seattle and that she hates me. Eventually, I pluck up the courage to open the message, ready for what was waiting for me.

 **CHLOE: Max I'm sorry about earlier. We need to talk. I'm at the light house.  
13/10 4:18pm**

I wave of relief washes over me, and I'm glad to see that she's not angry at me any more, and that perhaps we can have a rational conversation.

 **MAX: Okay, I'm coming to meet you. Will be about half an hour  
13/10 4:23pm**

I pick myself up from the floor, turning off my phone screen before shoving it back into my pocket. I pick up my satchel before leaving the trailer, making sure that my polaroid camera and journal are inside. Clicking the door shut behind me, I make sure the coast is clear before traversing the fence into Arcadia Bay. I keep my walking pace brisk and fast, the remnants of the town sending shivers down my spine, and I feel like I shouldn't be out here on my own. I finally reach the parking lot where my journey continues uphill, the trail winding in and out. I'm breathless, but I continue climbing as I check the time consciously. Thickets of trees grow along the path, the area where I am now alive and untouched from the storms' onslaught. As I reach the end of the path, light pools through the tree tops and I can see that the lighthouse is straight ahead. Stepping through, I can see that the sun is beginning to set, causing blood orange tones to dance across the sea. I pass the tree stump that Chloe and I had engraved our names into as children and smile, and I look towards the bench that I usually see her sitting on. I frown as I see that she isn't here, and I take out my phone to check that I hadn't made a mistake about where we were going to meet.

"Chloe?" I call out, her name echoing through the forest, birds taking flight from the trees after being disturbed. "Are you there?"

I take a few steps forward, placing my hands on the bench as I arch my back.

 _Chloe, where are you?_

I watch the sunset for a moment, my hands tightening on the wood as I grow impatient. Sighing, I hear footsteps rustle through the grass behind me and I go to turn around. As I do, something heavy hits me in the head, the dull noise throbbing in my eardrums. It was only after that I begin to taste the iron flooding into my mouth, and the next thing I know, I find myself lying on the ground, the right side of my face wet with blood. My vision blurs as I see a figure standing over me, eyes squaring in on me through vintage style glasses.

"It's so good to see you again, Max."

* * *

 **A/N: What's going to happen next? I think you can all guess. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, more to come next week!**

 **As always, feedback, constructive criticism and reviews really mean a lot to me and help me write faster as I know people actually give a damn about my writing. Thanks so much for reading, and don't be afraid to leave a comment!**


	6. Déjà vu

**Hi all! I just want to apologise for this chapter taking nearly two weeks to come out. I've been very down lately and even though I've been eager to write, I just can't seem to find my passion at the moment. I'm hoping that will change soon though.  
Due to this, I hope this chapter doesn't show off my terrible side at writing and I hope you all still enjoy it nonetheless.  
**

 **I'm also going to put a TRIGGER WARNING just in case, as this may be a bit dark for some people, though personally I don't find it too bad.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Aaron Leach: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **NattyBoyce: Thanks very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters just as much.**

 **SkyRisePhoenix: Thank you very much for the feedback, I'm glad you like my writing. This chapter is going to be 'dark', so I hope you like it!**

 **Percy James: Thank you! I'm really glad the last chapter kept you wanting more - I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

 **Jk Tolkien: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I hope I haven't been keeping you waiting too long.**

 **jackiechallis: Haha yep, he's back! And thanks so much, I will get round to messaging you very soon. x**

 **sylverd:** **Muchas gracias** **! I'm really glad that you like it. :)**

 **And without further ado... enjoy!**

* * *

As I open my eyes, the ground around me feels like it's shaking, the entirety of my head pounding as an aching pain pulsates through it with every passing second. I wince at the sensation, and I can feel the blood on my face from before, the substance now dry and sticky. My eyes becoming more adjusted to my surroundings, the shaking stops, and I can make out the faint outlines of objects through the dim light that's pouring through the window opposite me.

It's then that I remember why I'm in so much pain, and who had caused it. Mark Jefferson, the last thing I recall seeing before passing out had been standing over me, a cruel gleam in his eyes, mouth curled into a calculating smirk. I start to feel sick at the thought, and then I remember the sole reason why I went to the lighthouse… Chloe… _where was she?_ A burst of fear travels from my chest to my gut as I think the worst, and on impulse I try to stand up – but I can't.

Looking down, I can see that my ankles and wrists have been strapped together with duct tape. I try to break free in a panicked struggle but the tape is too tight, each movement causing uncomfortable friction between my constricted limbs.

 _I have to get out of here and find Chloe, I have to…  
_  
Falling onto my front, I drag myself over towards the arched window, hoping that I would find a clue to where I was. Managing to prop myself up in front of it, I look out, a purplish hue spreading across the sky, the sun already falling beneath the ocean line.

 _How long had I been out?_

Then I realise that I had been looking at this view before Jefferson had found me, though this time I was higher up… and then it clicks – the lighthouse.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please, help!" I end up screaming. Nobody returns my calls except for the echoes bouncing off the walls around me, but I'm not surprised. I rest my head against the crumbling bricks behind me and look up, watching the stairs spiralling towards the light at the top of the building until I hear a noise. Heavy feet resonate on the metal staircase, each footstep getting closer as time passes. I freeze, keeping my eyes on the stairs as I see Mark Jefferson come into view, eyes dark and small beneath his glasses.

"It's good to see you awake and getting used to your surroundings, Max," he muses as he stops by the stairs, eyes fixed on mine. "Oh - sorry to keep you in the dark, but I've been… busy." Jefferson smiles at his own joke before finding the light switch with his fingers, flicking it on with one swift movement. "What's wrong? You look like a deer in headlights."

"Where's Chloe?" I demand. Jefferson's nostrils begin to flare before he regains his composure, lips curled into a grin.

"Ah… straight to the point! I like it. Your punk _friend_ is safe, for now. As long as you do as I say, that is." He makes his way over and crouches down so that he's level with me. "Due to the unfortunate circumstances of Mr. Madsen capturing me in the Dark Room, I no longer have my photography, my art; everything that I have worked so hard to produce. So I realised that I have to start again, and who better to start off the proceedings than my most elusive prize? That would be you, Max." He cocks his head slightly and grips my chin tightly between thumb and forefinger. I squirm at his touch, my stomach heavy with nausea, and he sneers.

"Fuck you," I spit, breathing uneasy.

"Now Max, don't forget that I have something of yours… which in turn, makes you mine. Unless you want her to be hurting? You wouldn't want that, would you Max?"

Words fail me as I realise that Jefferson is right; I'm weak and vulnerable, and I'm right where he wants me to be. How could I let this happen? I was stupid enough to let Jefferson fool me _again_ with a phony text…

"That's what I thought." He stands up and looks through the window before returning his attention to me. "It's so good to see that you brought your camera and journal along with you, just like a true photographer. Whilst I was waiting for you to regain consciousness, I took it upon myself to read your entries… and I must say, I found them fascinating."

"And why's that?" I ask cautiously, heart beginning to pound faster at the idea of Jefferson going through my private thoughts and experiences. His eyes square in on me, and I can tell that he doesn't buy into my oblivious behaviour.

"Considering you would always zone out in my classes, I thought that your entries were a figment of your imagination. But then I continued reading… and I knew that you couldn't make up what you were saying about me and my Dark Room. I'm not a superstitious person, Max, but I can't help but believe what you wrote in that diary. You really are _special_."

"No matter where I am, I can't escape you," I exhale bitterly.

"Then let's call it fate!" He exclaims, and reaching into his inside suit pocket, he pulls out a camera – _my_ camera. "I'm not even mad that you were the one to foil my plans, Max. You will be the beginning of my portfolio into natural human emotion – just look at the anger in your face! You're perfect." Crouching down on one knee, he puts the camera to his face and clicks the shutter button. Momentarily blinded by the flash I flinch, white flecks of light dancing in front of my eyes. Vision steadying, Jefferson is already shaking the picture that came out of my polaroid camera. "Not bad… not as good as my camera, mind, but an artist has to make do with what he has."

"You're no artist," I retort, wrists trying to flex behind the tape capturing them. "You're a creep, a pervert!"

"Say what you will, Max… but I'm not the one with anything to lose. To think I have to keep reminding you of that! Perhaps I'll make your reminder a little more prominent…" His voice is thick with anger, face sullen as he stands up and walks back towards the stairs.

"What- where are you going?" I shout, panic showing through as I speak.

Jefferson raises a hand idly into the air without looking back, wagging a finger. "You'll find out soon enough."

As I watch him go down the stairs and out of view, I put all of my strength into loosening the duct tape around my wrists and ankles, the tape slowly stretching as I force it.

 _If I keep going like this, it'll take me hours to break free…_

I look around the room, hoping to find something that can help me escape. Crates are stacked in the corner next to the continuation of stairs, and I can see that the entire lighthouse is in need of repair by the eroding walls and rusting metal railings just a few feet away from me. I look down at the tape and back towards the rusting metal, and a flicker of hope runs through me. Dragging myself over to the railings, I place my hands on top of them, the rusty edges blunt but sharp enough to cut. Moving my hands back and forth against the edge, the rusty bite gradually starts to cut through the first few layers of tape, my wrists slowly becoming more relaxed.

 _Come on, hurry up…  
_  
As I continue, I start to hear Jefferson coming back up the stairs, and I know that I've ran out of time. His footsteps appear heavier, and I can hear strain in his voice. Moving back over to my previous position, I watch Jefferson's shadow against the wall, and I can see that he's carrying something.

"Max, I hope you're paying attention," I hear him call out into the empty space. "Perhaps your friend can convince you to keep your mouth shut whilst I'm working." As he reaches the top of the stairs, my eyes move from his face to his arm, and who he's carrying underneath it. My entire body starts to feel numb as I see Chloe hanging limply in Jefferson's grasp, hands tied up, boots scraping against the tiled floor. Her beanie is absent, blue hair ruffled and knotted as though there had been a struggle. As I continue to watch in despair, he flops her down next to the crates in the corner of the room.

"What have you done to her – why isn't she moving!?"

My sudden outburst is returned with a smile from Jefferson.

"I may have hit her a little too hard when she struggled against me. She's stronger than she looks – a fighter, but I came out on top. I always win." He takes joy in telling me this, a smug smile lining his lips. "Oh by the way, did you know she had this on her?" Putting his hand in his back pocket, he takes out a gun, the same one Chloe had stolen from David. I thought she'd put the whole gun business behind her… but after recent events, I suppose I couldn't blame her.

"No," I mumble, eyes still on the bluenette.

"I'm sure it will come in useful if you don't play my way," Jefferson tells me, fiddling with the barrel between thumb and forefinger as he watches me. "Now that's what I like to see, that fear! Your eyes tell me everything, Max. Hold that look."

Putting the gun back into his pocket, he takes out my camera once more, positioning himself to the side of me before taking multiple shots. At this moment in time, I couldn't care less about the teacher I once respected and looked up to; I was too busy watching Chloe, hoping to see her move; even the twitch of a finger would do.

"What are you going to do to us?" I ask Jefferson, still facing Chloe. He pauses for a moment, lowering the camera. "After you've finished using me."

"I can't risk you blabbing to anyone about this, Max, even though I'll be miles away by the time I'm finished here. You are a useful asset, though… so much emotion." He crawls down onto his front and takes another picture, eyes lingering uncomfortably as he pulls away.

Time continues through the blur of photos and camera flash that follow me, and I realise that I'm slipping back into the dark room, the terrible nightmares of a previous timeline becoming another vicious reality. I sit and wait, the only thing that I can do without my photos to reverse time, until Jefferson decides that he's finished.

"See, Max? That wasn't too bad now, was it? I just need a few more pictures and then we'll be done."

"Great," I mutter, shooting a glare in his direction. "Just hurry up."

"Come now, a photographer shouldn't be so hasty! Where's your passion gone?" Standing up, he checks the camera's film compartment and frowns. "Damn, I can only take one more photo. Best make it a good one, eh Max?"

I grimace at the thought, turning away from him once more and back towards Chloe. I fix my eyes on her electric blue hair and the pink hue towards the roots, and I swear I see her move her head. I react on impulse and shuffle forward, forgetting that both my wrists and ankles are tied up. I hear the camera flash and Jefferson let out a muffled grunt.

"Goddamnit Max, you fucked up my shot!"

The next thing I know, I feel something heavy hit me in the side of the face, a throbbing sensation coming down from my cheek towards my jaw as I'm jolted backwards. My bottom lip feels swollen and hot, blood dribbling down onto my chin.

"Now look what you've made me do!" Jefferson shouts, grip tightening around my camera, and I can see flecks of my blood stained on one of its edges. I trace my tongue across my split lip and feel where he had hit me, the taste metallic and sweet. Jefferson and I exchange looks in silence, and I can see the anger seeping onto his face until our contact is broken by a voice.

"Ugh, where the hell am I..?"

The croaky voice breaks through the quiet, and I can tell in an instant that it's Chloe's. Both Jefferson and I look over at her, and I feel an aching pang in my chest. She lifts her face into the light, head lolling backwards, and I can see the physical damage immediately. A red blotch lines her left eye where Jefferson must have hit her, and I can see blood coming from her nose. I had never seen her look so vulnerable before, and I can feel an intense fury heat up inside of me, my fists clenching into tight balls at the thought of Jefferson even touching her.

"I should have known you had something to do with fucking up my shot," Jefferson glowers. "I've dealt with enough punk girls in my Seattle days; I should have known you would be trouble."

Chloe bobs her head to the left, her eyes widening as she realises who's talking to her. "Oh fuck… what's going on? What the fuck!?" She screams at him through panicked breaths, trying to move her hands until she realises that she's tied up. She continues writhing as she looks around the room, her gaze finally falling upon me. "Max…? Oh shit, Max! I'm so sorry -"

"Chloe, it's not your fault-"

"-If I hadn't been such an ass then this fucker wouldn't have -"

"ENOUGH!" Chloe and I's conversation comes to an end as Jefferson shouts over the top of us, his teeth gritted. "This is no time for reunions. In any case, both of you have become useless to me… you'll be in the ground together very soon."

"But you said -"

"I said that you would be a useful asset, yes. If you hadn't of messed up my shot like that, perhaps we would be having a different conversation. I'm so sick of fuck ups!" He drops my camera onto the floor with a clatter before combing his fingers through his shock of hair.

"Look dude, just- just let us go, alright? My step father will be looking for us. You know him, right? He used to work as security at Blackwell. This doesn't have to happen." Chloe's voice starts to break up as she tries to convince Jefferson, and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"David Madsen?" Jefferson raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his lips. "Looks like we're repeating history in a sense, eh Max? Well then, I'd best get this over with before he turns up." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out the gun and checks the magazine, a menacing gleam in his eyes. "Huh, only one bullet… So, which one of you wants to take the plunge?"

I look over towards Chloe and I can see the terror on her face, hands visibly shaking. I feel a cold sweat flush over me as I look towards the gun and Jefferson's finger on the trigger as he deliberates between the two of us, and taking a deep breath, I crawl forward.

"Me. It should be me. I'm the reason your photography is ruined, not Chloe -"

"- Max, no!" She cries out, choking back tears. "I won't let you."

"I told you, I'll always protect you."

She shakes her head at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I won't let this fucker kill you! This isn't how it's meant to end."

"Unfortunately, that isn't your choice," Jefferson interrupts. "Max has made a valiant decision, only if it is to save some little punk bitch who doesn't deserve it. Thank you for the photos, Max, but now it's time to say goodbye."

He lifts the gun up so that the barrel is level with my head and places his finger on the trigger. I can see his grip start to tighten and I close my eyes, heart drumming away in my chest. Listening intently, awaiting the sound that would end my life, the silence surrounding me is interrupted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

I open my eyes at the hoarse scream from Jefferson, and I can see Chloe grappling with him, gun gripped between her hands, even though her wrists are still tied up. She manages to kick at his legs and he stumbles backwards towards the window, but he doesn't let go of the firearm, instead holding on tighter. Letting out a grunt at the unexpected attack, Jefferson pulls back his free hand and makes it into a fist before lunging at Chloe. Hitting her squarely in the jaw, she's thrown backwards from the force, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Chloe, no!" I shout, watching her struggle to get back onto her feet.

"Stay down, you stupid bitch!" Jefferson yells, waving the gun in her direction. "You're not going to ruin my plans. I've killed you in a previous timeline, remember? Don't think I won't do it now!"

Chloe spits out blood from her mouth as she looks up at him, her blue eyes piercing. "Fuck you."

Jefferson chuckles to himself before placing his finger on the trigger. "I'll see you around, Ms. Price."

"NO!" I manage to let out a scream through the tightness in my throat as I watch the scene in front of me unfold. I look at both of them; Jefferson, expression manic and uncontrollable, and then at Chloe… oh, Chloe… I could see the fear in her eyes, even though her face told another story. Jefferson's finger squeezes against the trigger, and I shut my eyes tightly, tears rolling down my cheeks before they fall onto the floor. The tension is shattered by the gunshot noise, my ears popping from the sudden pressure and loudness as though I had been standing next to a firework display. The bang echoes throughout the lighthouse in slow motion, along with a dull thud... and then, silence.

* * *

 **And with that, another cliffhanger. I hope that wasn't too terrible or a let-down for some of you. I really do try my best with my writing but I don't feel like this was very good.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this though, as I do want to continue writing this fic. As always, reviews, comments, feedback and constructive criticism help me improve!**

 **I just want to say thank you for the continued support and I hope you guys can be patient with me as I have a lot of stuff going on at University considering dissertations and assignments. Until next time!**


	7. Reality Check

**Wow. So it's been a long three weeks since I last updated this fic, and all I can say is sorry. Family troubles and being ill hasn't helped, but I have really been trying hard the last couple of days to bring everything together so that you can all enjoy this story. I really appreciate all of the feedback and reviews I receive on this piece as it honestly does help, even if it doesn't show sometimes. I'm just thankful that you have all hung around and that you still remain dedicated, which honestly means a lot.**

 **Please do enjoy this chapter; I definitely enjoyed writing it.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you, and thank you for being so dedicated to my fic. It means a lot**

 **Guest: Ah... you will have to wait and see!**

 **MaiQueti: I'm so grateful for your kind words - I'm glad that you enjoyed my last chapter. :)**

 **Percy James: Your reviews are always appreciated, and thanks so much for the kind words! I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing**

 **jackiechallis: Haha, thank you! This is the chapter where you find out!**

 **GrumpyCat42: Ah, deduction, my friend!**

 **Jk Tolkien: Here it is, and I hope you like it!**

 **MissMilkovich: Thank you so so much for the kind comments, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for a whole three weeks!**

 **SkyRisePhoenix: I'm glad that I'm making you contemplate the different choices! Thanks for the review**

 **NattyBoyce: Thanks very much for all of the reviews you have put on my chapters, I really appreciate them!**

 **dwayiam: Thank you! And your wish is my command. :D**

 **And without further ado... please, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Maax! Max, where are you?" Chloe's playful tone echoes through the surrounding forest, birds scattering from the trees at the abrupt outburst. I blink a few times and look off into the distance, taking in the sights and smells that are overwhelming my senses.

 _Is this real?_

The sun filters through the laden tree tops, grass dancing in the specks of light, and I realise that it's summer. I look down and notice that the ground appears closer, and that in my right hand, I'm holding a plastic cutlass. I drop it automatically as though it was never meant to be, and I look at the frame of my petite hands.

"Chloe?" I call back aimlessly, voice high-pitched, and it catches in my throat. I hear rustling in the grasses behind me, and I feel arms wrap around my shoulders before they squeeze me tightly.

"There you are! The captain can't set sail without her first mate!" She chuckles and turns me around, a cocked smile on her face before it falls slightly. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I find myself staring awkwardly at my best friend, and with good reason; she has strawberry blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders, the locks framing and complimenting her youthful face and pastel blue eyes. A thirteen-year-old Chloe… which means that I'm a twelve-year-old Max.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." I force a smile onto my lips and she smiles back.

"Man, you're always zoning out!" She laughs, tugging at my hand. "Come on, the lighthouse isn't far away. We can check if the coast is clear from there!"

We run hand in hand up the sloped path, Chloe pulling me along as we get closer to the clearing that would lead us to the lighthouse. We're both panting as we reach the top, palms clammy, and we decide to let go of each other's hands. The sun still burns bright as it falls below the treelines, and as I wince, I can make out the distinct shape of the building we are heading towards. Running on ahead, Chloe stands on the bench overlooking the sea and cups her hands over her eyes, a smile lining her lips. After looking into the distance for a few seconds, she turns to me, jumping up and down on the bench's wooden frame.

"It's all clear, matey! Come and have a look!" Chloe waves me over and I join her, the bench starting to creak under our combined weight. I look at the endless stretch of sea before me, waves calm, sparkling as the sun's rays bounce between them.

"Beautiful," I murmur, eyes still caught on the glinting waves. "Perfect sailing weather."

"Plenty of time to set sail, by the looks of it! No hurry." She hops off the bench before finding a patch of grass to sit on and leans her back against a nearby tree stump. I decide to follow her and sit down, bringing my knees up to my chest before wrapping my arms around them. "Hey Super Max, you OK? You've been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look over at her and I can tell by her nervous lip biting that she doesn't believe me.

"Come on Max, I'm your best friend! Talk to me."

My eyes move towards the grass which I pick at with my fingers, the fine blades tearing with ease. "I just… I don't want this to end. What we have."

Chloe chuckles to herself and rests her arm on my shoulder. "Is that what you're worried about? BFF's forever, right?"

I nod my head, and as I do, she takes out a pen knife, flicking the blade out and admiring it. "Where did you get that from?" I ask incredulously as Chloe fiddles with the sharp piece of metal.

"Borrowed it from my dad, not like he knows of course." Her eyes meet mine as she places the pen knife in my hand. "I thought it would be cool if we put our names onto a tree or something, you know, so even if we ever do part we'll always know that we're out there thinking about each other. That way we'll always be together."

I look into the pale blue eyes of my best friend and I start to tear up at the innocent gesture. If only she knew about our future together…

It doesn't take long for us to get started on the tree carving after we decide to use the stump that we're both leaning against. Our childhood innocence and laughter fills the air as our names become indented into the stump, each scratch of the pen knife a reminder of us being here, together. Finally done, we both pull away and look at our artwork, the stump now reading: 'Max + Chloe 2008'.

"Pretty sweet," Chloe smirks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it is." I rest my head on her shoulder and look at our names, and I smile.

"We'll always be together, Max."

"Forever?"

She looks at me and smiles. "Forever."

* * *

"Max!? Oh fuck, Max!"

I manage to let a groan escape my lips as I look upwards, light blinding my vision. I can feel cool hands on my arms as they shake me from side to side before the person they're attached to brings me in for a hug. Their body is warm in comparison to their hands, hair soft against my face, and there is no urgency for me to leave this bliss. I inhale deeply and the smell that I've become so fond of hits me – smoked cannabis, and a hint of jasmine perfume which follows its trail.

"Chloe…" I murmur, my mind torn between belief and doubt. Is my brain just playing a cruel trick on me? I _heard_ the gunshot, there's no doubt about it.

"Max, oh thank God -"

Their voice is clearer this time, and when I pull away, I can see who it is who's talking to me. The knot in my stomach loosens as I look at Chloe, electric blue hair streaking across her face. Her lips tremble into a smile as she looks back at me, tears drying and staining her porcelain skin, but I still find myself fixated on those perfect blue opals that engulf me. _She is alive, and that's all that matters.  
_  
I hold on tighter to her arms, making sure that she was real and that this wasn't just a dream – a perfect dream, and I realise that I have so many questions right now.

"How… how are you alive? How are you holding me? Where's Jefferson?" I splutter out all of my thoughts at once, much to Chloe's surprise. "I'm glad you're alive, though. So, so glad."

She chuckles at me and sniffs, still holding me in her grasp. "I thought I was done for, Max. Hella done for. I thought, 'this is it, I'm going to die'. But when the shot went off and I didn't feel anything, and I was still _alive_ … man, I was so scared. I opened my eyes, and, well…" The smile on her face ebbs away as she looks over her shoulder briefly before closing her eyes and grimacing.

I follow her gaze, craning my neck to look over the taller girls' shoulder. Jefferson's body lies slumped over in a heap, the only difference in how he looks being a bullet wound in the back of his head. His eyes are still open, the dark circles lifeless. A pool of blood had poured out from the wound, and if I hadn't of seen this scene before, I think I would have thrown up. Having seen enough, I look away and back at Chloe, who still looks visibly sick.

"I'm just glad it was him and not you."

She manages to crack a smile as she strokes her fingers through my hair. "I don't know who killed him. All I heard was the gunshot and then everything went really quiet, really quick. When I looked over at you… I don't know, you must have passed out or something. I knew I had to help you, so I found the sharpest object I could find and-"

I lean forward and kiss her lips gently, silencing her. Surprised at first, she regains her composure and moulds into the kiss, reciprocating. As I place my hand on the back of her neck, she pulls away and puts her hand on mine, drawing circles with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Max."

I look at her confused, our faces only inches apart. "Why? What for?"

"Because I was a coward, and a total loser. I ran away from you when you opened your heart up to me. If I hadn't of done that, then… then… none of this would have happened." She starts to break down, and as I cup her face with my hands, I wipe away the tears that fall with a brush of my thumb, avoiding the bruises that are now appearing on her cheekbones.

"Chloe -"

"No Max, please."

I remove my hands from her face as I wait for her to continue.

"I need to tell you that I love you too, so much. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I can't be scared of telling you any more, because you're too precious to lose."

I smile and she hugs me tightly into her arms. "Like you told me, we'll always be together. Forever," I whisper.

Pulling away once more, Chloe gives me a brief smile before looking down at my arms. "We'd better get out of here," she murmurs, her tone darkening. Fumbling with the duct tape around my wrists, she eventually finds its beginning and undoes it quickly. The stickiness remains uncomfortable as it pulls at the fine hairs on my arms, but the relief afterwards is worth it. Stretching out my arms, she does the same with the tape around my legs until we're both free of restraints. Standing up, Chloe holds out her hand so that she can help me to my feet. Rubbing my arms at the sudden chill in the air, I look over towards Chloe, who keeps her eyes down towards the ground.

"You ok?" I ask with a sudden nervousness as I run my fingers down her arm gently. She doesn't flinch from my touch, instead relaxing into it. She lets out a deep sigh before looking at me.

"Yeah. Just… so much shit has happened. And this fucker -" She kicks at Jefferson's limp body angrily, "I think I'm gonna have nightmares for a few weeks about this. And you've had to go through this twice now. Shit. I'm sorry, Max."

"We'll help each other through this, like we always do."

She nods feebly before walking over a short distance from Jefferson, and picks something up. "Here. I'm surprised it hasn't broken if I'm honest… just as well." Chloe hands me her father's camera, the only noticeable damage being a small dent in one of its corners.

"Thanks," I reply, holding onto it tightly.

"I think the rest of your stuff must be downstairs," Chloe tells me. "Come on, let's go."

As we continue downwards on the spiral staircase, the light from above begins to fall until we are nearly in darkness. Peering through the dim light, I see my bag perched against a table in the far right corner, along with my journal which lies open. Walking over and placing my hands on the table, I see that my journal had been left open on its final entry, from when the storm was just about to hit the bay. My mind had been so torn this past week that I had forgotten to write in it…

I feel another shudder run through me as I remember Jefferson telling me that he had read my entries, and it looked like he was telling the truth. Shutting the books' lid firmly, I put it into my empty satchel before sliding it over my shoulder. Going towards the door, Chloe's already there, slender frame leaning against the concrete wall beside it. She nods her head at me and reaches for the lighthouse door's handle, the brash squeal of rusting metal echoing through the building as she turns it. Giving it a hefty pull, she manages to open it enough for us to squeeze through. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end as the breeze from outside glides over us, but I carry on regardless. Looking up towards the sky, the purplish hue from before has gone; now, a smoky grey resides in its place as the outside world becomes ever darker.

"Man, it's cold…" Chloe grumbles, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

I nod my head in agreement and stay close to her as a rustling in the nearby grasses sets me on edge. I turn and look over my shoulder, Chloe stopping and doing the same. I try to continue walking and ignore the sounds but my legs don't move until moments later, and by then it's too late. A sudden bright light begins to pool through the thickets of bushes and trees and I find myself blinded as the beam lands in my line of vision. Squinting through the cone-shaped light source, I put my hands over my eyes to deflect the majority of the brightness, which only seems to be getting brighter the closer it gets. I stumble back into Chloe who manages to catch me by my elbow, body still firmly in place.

"Who is it?" Chloe calls out, the determination in her voice faltered by a wavering note of nervousness. "Don't come any closer… I'm armed!" I feel her hand move from my elbow towards her back pocket, but as she does, the light moves away from our faces and towards the ground at our feet.

"Chloe?" The husky voice on the other end of the light is firm yet surprised, and I notice that Chloe's hand has stopped reaching for the object in question. Now able to see the person in front of us, I recognise their short brown back and sides cut, along with their matching moustache.

"Wh- David?"

Chloe's nonplussed reaction leads David to continue walking over towards us, albeit slower this time. Keeping the torch in his right hand directed at the ground, he stops a few feet away from us.

"Chloe – Max - are you two alright? Goddamn, I was going to the lighthouse to get you out myself but then I heard a noise… looks like you two made it out just fine after Jefferson went down." David's voice begins to shake as he runs out of breath, and I notice that his eyes appear sunken and darker than usual. Regaining his composure, his eyes scour both mine and Chloe's faces and his eyebrows narrow into a frown. "Did he do that to you two?" He points at our faces; my swollen lip and bloodied temple, and then at Chloe's bruised cheekbone and jaw. "That son-of-a-bitch…"

"Wait – so that was you who took out Jefferson?" Chloe ignores David's comment as she presses on with her question, mouth gaped open.

David nods slowly, eyes fixed on the ground as his grip tightens around the torch in his hand. "I'd do it again in a trice, too - after he escaped, we were on shoot to kill orders," he adds on to justify his actions.

"Excuse me Mr Madsen, but… do you mind if I ask how you knew we were going to be at the lighthouse?" I ask him softly.

He raises an eyebrow at my question before responding. "I'd like to put it to good old detective work, Max, but I had a lot of help. Your parents, for one…" David looks from me to Chloe, and I feel my face begin to flush. "They told Joyce and I about your conversation and that they saw Chloe go off into a restricted part of the zone afterwards. Then of course, good old Nathan Prescott made a scene after you two disappeared for a couple of hours and said how you were speaking to him about Jefferson… and well, I knew that the only place Chloe goes to to get away from everything is the lighthouse, even if it is out of bounds now."

I see Chloe ruffle her hair to hide her embarrassment, but David smiles briefly and shrugs it off.

"Guess you're kinda used to my shit now, huh…" Chloe murmurs, still not making eye contact with her step-father.

David scoffs a little before continuing. "I'm just glad that the two of you are alright. I'd expect worse off your mother if I were you, Chloe, she's been worried sick." Chloe groans slightly in response but manages to smile between the brief silence. "Look, uh… it's cold out here, and I need to get you two back so that someone can check out those nasty wounds you have. My car isn't too far back there."

We walk back from where we came in mutual agreement, David's car parked only a few yards away from the lighthouse itself. Opening up the locking mechanism, Chloe and I bundle ourselves into the back of the car, which turns out to be colder than outside. Wrapping my arms around my hoodie I begin to shiver, icy breath fragmenting in the air. The heating system soon kicks in as David drives us back to the refuge site, all of us thankful for the sudden rush of hot air against our faces. None of us say anything on the way back, the silence verging on awkward if it wasn't for the rhythmic vibrations coming from the car's engine. Pressing my face against the foggy window, I wipe away the condensation with my sleeve and look out, the twinkling lights from the refuge site getting closer with every second.

It isn't long before David stops the car, and Chloe and I move on out, staying behind him all the way back into safety. Pressing on through, the site is far less crowded than usual, many people already tucked up in their trailers and sleeping, and we are already at the medical bay's door before my observations are finished.

After David bustles us in and goes on the hunt for medical staff, Chloe and I sit down on one of the beds and wait. The bay is surprisingly small on the inside; I can only count sixteen beds, each one with a protective navy green curtain that can be pulled around for privacy, and then an area for medical staff only. The entire area is rigorously clean, though, this evident from the strong scent of antibacterial and various medical sprays.

We aren't waiting long before Chloe and I are seen to, the medical staff thorough with their checks. They clean out the wound on my head delicately, though the stinging makes me wince. After checking for concussions and making sure that the rest of our wounds are just superficial, they give us the all clear and we're allowed to leave.

"We should probably go and find our parents," I tell Chloe as I get to my feet, "I'm sure they'll be worried about us." I look back over at her after not receiving a response, and I can see that she's looking at her feet, hands clenched around the bedding material. "Chloe?"

She lifts her head up slightly, legs swinging back and forth off the bed. "My mom's gonna be hella pissed at me." She gnaws at her bottom lip as she thinks.

"She won't be mad at you," I reply softly. "It might seem like it at first but it's just because she worries. It's what moms do. Besides, Joyce isn't _that_ scary."

"You don't have to live with her," Chloe snorts, but she manages to smile anyway. "I just feel like shit always goes wrong when I'm around."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. There's nothing we can do to change what's happened… we just need to carry on. Okay?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Wow, and I thought I was supposed to be the one holding _your_ hand."

"Hey!" I reply, smacking her shoulder as I laugh. "We help each other. This is what we do."

She smiles at me warmly and stands up, so now I have to look up at her rather than down. We walk out of the medical bay together and our instincts take us back to Joyce and David's trailer, the majority of the lights around the refuge site now turned off except for the major street lamps. Cranking the door handle so that it barely makes a whisper, Chloe and I walk in to find my parents stood in the kitchen of the already cramped trailer, and Joyce and David sat together on one of the couches. Their faces are mixed with concern and sadness, and before I know it my parents are hugging and kissing me, and Joyce is doing the same to Chloe. Instead of brushing them off in embarrassment I embrace them, glad that they aren't mad. Joyce manages to keep mildly calm at Chloe before letting herself cry in a mixture of anger, before finally releasing her and letting us sit down.

As we sit, we're handed hot drinks, the cup gradually warming up my hands so that they're nice and toasty. All of us sit in silence for a moment as Chloe and I sip at our beverages, the hot chocolate breathing warmth into us both. I look up from my cup towards my parents and then Joyce and David, and I can see that their eyes are fixed on us. I try to shrug it off and concentrate on the hot chocolate before I'm interrupted by a cough from David.

"So, uh… Max, Chloe… you two feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks," I reply as I take another sip. Chloe nods in agreement, taking larger gulps of the warm liquid.

David puts his hands together and shuffles his feet before attempting conversation again. "We know it might be a little early for this, and stop us if we're going too far, but… we want to know what happened up there in the lighthouse."

Chloe stops drinking for a moment, eyes clashing with her step-father's. I pause too as I look over in Chloe's direction, trying to gauge her response. She sighs lightly and puts her cup on the coffee table and looks back at me. "You OK with this?" She asks me lightly.

I nod. "Are you?"

She nods back, and we both look back towards our parents.

It doesn't take long for us to recall the events that had happened only a couple of hours ago, Chloe and I taking it in turns to tell everyone our experiences of what happened. It was difficult for both of us at times, but we managed to keep our cool, our story being met with gasps and shocked comments about our ex-photography teacher. After we finish recounting everything, our parents look just as shocked as before, though they seem to understand us better for it. They manage to keep their levels of comforting behaviour and distance in conversation well met, and I know that I feel a lot better for getting everything off my chest. Letting our parents gather their thoughts on the situation, Chloe and I sit in a mutual silence before my mom decides to speak.

"I'm so glad that you two are OK." She manages to let herself smile before continuing. "And you two…?" My mom gives me an uneasy stare, and it takes a moment for what she's insinuating to click. I groan and roll my eyes, and I hear Chloe give an anxious laugh.

"Yes, mom. We're together."

My mom still looks briefly surprised at me, but my dad gives me a warm smile and nods his head. I turn to look at Joyce and David sheepishly, and I can see that David is slightly embarrassed. Joyce, on the other hand, is marbled with joy and happiness.

"Well, I think y'all are very sweet together," she tells us. I can see Chloe blush under her bangs as she scratches at the back of her neck. "I could have guessed something was going on between you two, but I didn't want to push." At this comment, Chloe looks up at her mother with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"I mean I've always known you were… well, inclined towards ladies. Weren't you making it obvious?"

Chloe lets out an exasperated groan as she hides her face in her hands, and Joyce laughs. "So we're all cool?" Chloe asks, her face still a rosy pink as she removes her hands.

We look around at our parents and after a few seconds they all nod, much to our relief. Looking over at the alarm clock on the sideboard, '21:00' flashes up on the screen. Following the direction of my eyes, David stands up and informs my parents that it's curfew time, and they head out back to the motel together. They ask whether I want to join them, but I decline.

"Well, it's been a long day for y'all. You should get some rest." Joyce gives Chloe and I warm smiles as she heads off towards her bedroom, David following suit. Hearing the door click shut and the light switch being flicked off, I finally feel like I can relax in my own body for the first time today. Slouching back on the couch, I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

"You feeling alright, Maximus?"

I turn and look at Chloe who flashes me a smile, though her eyes are wary. I smile back, finding her hand with mine and I give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah. Just glad to be here, with you. Are you?" I ask, brushing a finger against her cheek.

"Course, dude. You're here. That's all I need."

Warmth buzzes through me at her words and I nuzzle into her shoulder, the scent of smoke and leather filling my nostrils. Chloe puts her arm around my waist and squeezes, both of us finding a comfortable position in each other's bodies. Neither of us say any more, instead closing our eyes and enjoying the moment that we're sharing. I soon start to hear Chloe's breathing become heavy, and I feel its warmth brush against my fringe. As she sleeps, I tuck into the crook of her neck and plant a gentle kiss against the skin.

 _I'm never letting you go again, Chloe. Never._

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly hope that it didn't disappoint and that it met expectations; I really enjoyed writing this and I hope it showed.**

 **I will try and keep the updates more regular from now on, but I can't promise anything. I'm really grateful for all of the support I've been receiving.**

 **As usual, reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and comments are really appreciated and help me keep on writing!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
